Exceptionally Peculiar
by peculiar36
Summary: Mary Fern was exceptionally ordinary. Well except for her ability to control the weather. When Miss. Peregrine finds her barley alive, she takes her under her wing. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**All credit goes to rightful owner. Enjoy!**

 _It was after her. She could feel the loud thudding it's feet made. She couldn't see anything though. All she could do was run. She felt herself trip over something._

 _"Ow!" She said quietly. She grunted as she got back up and brushed herself off. "Where is it?" As soon as she asked the question out loud, she felt herself being lifted into the air. She could tell it was something horrible. "Please! Don't!" She screamed trying to reason with whatever 'IT' was. She felt the breath of something horrible and nearly gagged at the smell._ _It began to squeeze her harder. She was going to die._

I sat up, my eyes filled with tears. I knew if I cried out, I would get beat, so I sobbed quietly. I adjusted myself on the cement floor and curled my toes into the blanket to keep them warm. Once I was somewhat comfortable, I closed my eyes.

I had barley gotten to sleep when the pots and pans sounded loudly.

"Up!" A voice yelled. I groaned and threw the blanket off of me. I got up from the floor and stretched, my back aching from sleeping on a hard surface.

"Mary," A girl named Margaret whispered beside me. "you gotta tell someone about these dreams. They keep all of us up at night."

"At least you're not living them." I said smacking her in the arm. "And shut up. I'm always quiet."

"Upstairs! Now!" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"What if we ran away?" Annie asked almost to herself.

"We would get caught, Annie." Margaret said.

"But we're special! We could outsmart them."

"We ain't special, Annie. We're different. That's why we're here!" Dani said quietly.

"Dani, you can provide warmth. I'd say, that's pretty special. Mary can make the weather do whatever and wherever she wants. And I can see far distances. That makes us special. We could totally outsmart them!"

"Look, we appreciate the enthusiasm, but...we're here for good. Nothing more to it. This is our life now." I said sighing. Stuck forever.

"Tonight." That was all Annie said before she ran upstairs. We ran after her to get our breakfast.

* * *

"Okay. When Margaret comes back down, we're going to make a run for it." Annie said. "Everyone ready?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away from here. Anywhere is better." Dani said. Annie agreed quietly.

"I don't mean to be the one to do this, but...we have no idea what we're doing. This is not a good idea! What if they found out?"

"We'll be long gone before that." Margaret said reaching us. "They're snoring like fucking pigs now. Let's go!" Margaret grabbed her bag as she led us quietly up the stairs, stopping occasionally to make sure they didn't wake. When we all reached the top, we slowly walked into the kitchen warning each other of the different creaks the floor made. Margaret opened the door and let us all go before her. When I walked out, being the last one, Margaret closed the door quietly and ran after us. When we reached far away from the house where they couldn't find us, we yipped and hollered in excitement. This would be our new adventure.

"I can't wait till I can finally sleep in a bed again." Annie grumbled as she got in closer to me.

"At least it's not cement." Dani said.

"Shut up!" Margaret hissed.

"Why you so grumpy?" Dani asked.

"I heard something." Margaret said. Annie sat straight up.

"What's up, Annie?" I asked.

"We have to go!" She said quietly. "They're coming."

"Who's coming? The Mildreds? How?"

"No!" Annie said getting up and grabbing our bags. "The monsters! We have to go! Now!" Everyone got up and began running.

"Annie! What monsters?" I asked.

"Don't look back! They'll get you!" Annie screamed as she bolted past us. And what I saw next, I will never forget. Annie was being lifted into the air by something. I could hear it's breath. I knew exactly what it was.

"Annie!" Margaret screamed.

"Margaret! No!" I whispered grabbing her by the shoulder. "Come on! Let's go!"

"But what about Annie?" Margaret exclaimed as I began pulling her another direction.

"There's nothing we can do!" I said. "We have to find shelter!" We continued running until I saw a cave. I dived in, Margaret and Dani following.

"What the hell is happening?" Dani asked as she came in closer to me. I was grateful because I was freezing and her warmth made me feel better.

"I don't know, but that's what my dreams have been about." I said quietly. Margaret rested her head on my shoulder and sniffed.

"Poor Annie." She said.

"We're going to be fine." I said wrapping my arms around both of them. "I promise. We're going to be fine." I felt myself fall into a deep slumber.

I woke up feeling groggy. I sat up and played back the day's events.

"Guys, we gotta get moving." I said waking the other two up. "We can't be in one place too long."

"I'm hungry." Dani said sitting up.

"Once we found a town, we'll get some food." I said climbing out of the cave.

"But there are no towns for hours!" Dani whined.

"What do you suggest then?" I looked back at her angrily. "We can't exactly kill an animal. It would attract too much attention."

"We just have to keep moving." Margaret said. "Don't worry about food."

"What was that thing?" Dani asked. "The thing that killed Annie?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she could see them."

"Can you?" Margaret asked.

"No. And I don't think I want to."

"Are they after us?" Dani asked.

"Why would they be? And plus, we are out in the middle of the woods." Margaret said.

"I don't think that's any kind of wolf, Margaret. Wolves are nothing compared to that thing."

"What do we do?" Margaret asked.

"We travel by day, and find shelter before nightfall. If anyone hears something suspicious, don't scream. We have to stick together. That's the only way we're going to survive." I said. We began walking through the woods, the memories of the invisible creature in the back of our minds.

* * *

"I miss, Annie." Margaret said quietly that night. We had found another cave and were settling for the night. I placed my head on her shoulder as a comfort.

"Me too."

"Guys, shhh!" Dani said as she cocked her head as if to hear something. Something roared loudly in the distance.

"What the fuck was that?" Margaret said. We backed more into the cave as it grew louder and much closer. Dani whimpered as she sank into me hoping for some comfort. I couldn't give her any. I was just as scared as she was. I closed my eyes, praying for a miracle. My eyes shot open as Dani screamed bloody murder. She was being dragged out of the cave by her ankle. Margaret and I backed more into the cave as we watched the horror of our friend being eaten alive by an invisible monster. Her body was thrown to the ground. I held my breath in, hoping the monster wouldn't hear us. When we heard large footsteps walk away, we knew we were safe.

"Dani," I said crawling over to the body. When I reached it, it took everything in me not to scream. She had no eyes. Instead, were her sockets. There wasn't even a trace of blood.

"What are we dealing with?" Margaret asked as she crawled up beside me.

"Something terrible." I said. "Come on. We have to keep going."

"That thing is still out there!" Margaret argued. "It's going to get us if we go now!"

"It's going to get us either way!" I said. "Let's keep moving." We walked through the woods for at least another two hours.

"Do you even know where we are?" Margaret asked. I shook my head. Once we found some shelter, we both laid down, exhausted from the day. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and felt extremely alone. I looked around me.

"Margaret?" I called. "Margaret!" I stepped outside and searched. She was no where. Above me, a bird screeched. I looked up to see a rather large bird. It seemed to be looking at me, as if it were watching me. Odd behavior for a bird. I thought ignoring it. I continued calling for Margaret. Nowhere. The bird screeched again. "What?" I yelled back angrily. "Are you gonna come peck my eyes out like they did to my friends?" The bird flew down past me and into the woods out of view. "Good! Leave me alone!" I said after it. _Alone. I was really alone._ I felt myself drop to my knees in exhaustion. I put my face in my hands and cried. At this point, I didn't care if the monster came after me. I wiped my tears away and looked up. In the distance, behind a tree, I saw a woman. Her face was kind and her hair was black. It almost looked blue in the sun. She had on a tight dark blue dress that hugged her figure. She was staring at me. Scared, I turned around and ran in the opposite direction. _Who was she? Why was she staring at me? Was she the monster?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss. Fern?" A soft voice called. I grunted in response. "Miss. Fern!" My eyes fluttered open.

"Where is Margaret?" I asked sitting up. My back ached from the sudden movement. I cringed quietly. "I'm sorry for disobeying you." I started to get up, but a hand held me down.

"You're weak." The same soft voice said. I laid back in the bed. _The bed. Oh how wonderful it felt to be in something soft_. I looked beside me to see the same woman I had seen in the woods.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, too tired to argue.

"My name is Miss. Peregrine. Delightful to meet you! I have been expecting you."

"Expecting me? I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand."

"I'll explain everything later, dear, but please, try getting some rest. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Miss, what happened to my friends?"

"Miss. Fern, I must insist you get some rest."

"Might you stay with me? I'm afraid I won't be able to sleep if I'm alone." Miss. Peregrine smiled as she brushed the back of her hand across my face.

"Of course, Miss. Fern. I will be sitting in this chair the whole time." I smiled as I rolled over on my side. I felt my eyes close as I brought my legs up to my chest.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I sat up. Miss. Peregrine was sitting in the chair she had been when I fell asleep, her eyes closed. She was sleeping. I got out of the bed and slowly walked out of the room afraid I'd wake her. I walked down a hallway. There were rooms after rooms, each filled with a bed, a large wardrobe and a dresser. Each of them had a window. And each of them had a their own bathroom. I found the staircase and carefully walked down them. The stairs creaked quietly. As I got downstairs, I heard a rattling come from the kitchen. I walked in to see three women. They stopped cooking and looked over at me. I slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying...to get familiar with where I am!"

"It's quite alright, dear! It's so nice to see a child in here for once!" One of the women said. She was wearing a sky-blue dress with an apron over top.

"She must've been the one Miss. Peregrine has been dreaming about! Oh! I'm so glad she finally found you!" Another one said. This was was wearing a pink dress. She came over and kissed my cheek like a grandmother would during holiday visits.

"Am I the only one here?" I asked confused. "Doesn't she have more children? There's so many rooms!"

"All of which will soon be filled!" The last one said. This one was wearing a yellow dress. "You're the first peculiar child of hers!"

"Miss. Fern!" A voice shouted from the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. She has an excellent one planned for your arrival."

"Miss. Fern!"

"You best be on your way before she has a stroke." I was pushed out of the kitchen and into Miss. Peregrine's arms. I felt the older woman almost sigh in relief as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Please don't run off like that again." She said sternly as she let go.

"I'm sorry Miss. P. You seemed tired and I didn't want to wake you. But I needed to see the house."

"Of course." She said smiling.

"Miss, can you please explain what is happening? Where am I?"

"You are in my home for Peculiar children. Right now, I'm seeking peculiar children and since you are my first, you are automatically elected as my ward."

"Your what?"

"You are in charge of the children while I am away. It's especially important when my loop is created that you keep everything in order until I get back."

"How am I peculiar?" I asked.

"We'll discuss this during supper. Please, go wash up and I'll meet you down here."

"I've got nothing to wear for supper."

"I'm sure you'll find something in your wardrobe." She smiled. I ran to the stairs and nearly hopped up them. I was so ready to get out of the grimy clothes I was in. When I got to the first room, I walked toward the wardrobe and opened it up. It was overfilled with dresses and gowns and in the back, was a nightgown. I laughed. I had never seen this many clothes before. I picked a light lilac colored dress and set it on the neatly made bed. When I walked into the bathroom, there was already a bath waiting for me. Once I sank in, I felt the past day's memories slip away. After several moments, I got out and dried myself with the towel that was provided and let the water drain. I walked back into the bedroom and slipped the dress on. I walked across the room to the mirror and frowned. My red hair fell below my shoulders but looked almost dead. My blue eyes were sunken and sad. My pale skin contrasted the dress in an almost disgustingly matter. I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked. What happened to me? "You look beautiful." Miss. Peregrine said. I looked up to see her standing at the doorway of the room. "Why are you crying, dear?"

"I don't see it." I said sadly.

"Miss. Fern, you have been through way too much for a girl so young." She started as she walked over. "I don't just see the beauty on the outside, but I see it on the inside too. You have more heart and bravery than I have ever seen. And I promise you, with time, you will see it too." She gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Come! Supper is waiting!"

* * *

"So I'm peculiar because I can control the weather?" I asked.

"Precisely." Miss. Peregrine said. "You have a gift."

"I see it as more of a curse." I said sighing. I was full from the supper. It was an over amount of seafood of every kind. "Why are you collecting children?"

"To keep them safe. That is my job."

"Safe from what?"

"You've seen the horrors they can do to us. Much more than I can comprehend."

"Miss. Peregrine? What killed my friends?"

"It was a Hollogast. We also call them just Hollows. They are invisible monsters that crave peculiar children."

"Why were Dani's eyes black?"

"Her eyes were stolen." I gulped in fear. "As long as you're here with me, you cannot get hurt."

I climbed out of my bed, unable to sleep. Once I got my feet onto the floor, I began walking out of the room. I walked across the hallway into Miss. Peregrine's room. She was laying in her bed, eyes closed.

'Miss. Peregrine," her eyes shot open, as any mother's when they hear their child call their name.

"Are you alright?" She asked sitting up and turning on the lamp beside her.

"Can I come stay with you? Every time I close my eyes-"

"Of course." She moved a little bit so I could climb in with her. When I did, she lifted her arm over me so it was resting on the other side of me. While doing so, she had covered me with her covers as well. It was almost as if she were using her arm as a wing to protect me from anything harmful. I smiled as she kissed my cheek. As I closed my eyes, I felt myself burrow deeper into the blankets and sighed in relief.

"Thank you for saving me." I said quietly. Her only response was pulling me in closer, if that was possible.

 **I hope you're enjoying. Again, all credit to rightful owner! Please share and comment! What would you like to see in future chapters?**


	3. Chapter 3

Miss. Peregrine and I walked out of the house the next morning. I gasped as I saw the house. It was large with peaks almost as high as the clouds. There were about a million windows. I smiled as I realized that this would be my new home.

"It's not quite finished yet, but it's a start." Miss. Peregrine said breaking my thoughts.

"It's beautiful." I said smiling.

"Right then, have a go." She said.

"Miss. Peregrine, there's something you must know." I stopped walking and looked down at my feet to avoid eye contact with the older woman. "I haven't used my skill in over four years." I waited for her to scold me, but it never came. I looked up at her. "My parents put me in an orphange when I was four, and every time I accidently would change the weather, I got beat." Miss. Peregrine was smiling now.

"And yet, you're making it rain." She said. I looked up at the sky and laughed. It was pouring and the clouds were still heavy with rain. I could hear thunder in the distance. "Try making it stop." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Miss. Fern, you are in control. The thing with us, is we can manipulate things. I can manipulate time. You can manipulate the weather. You decide what it should do. Just focus on what you want to acomplish." Miss. Peregrine said. I thought about sunshine and looked up. It was still pouring.

"It's not working." I said in frustration. "I can only do it by accident."

"You are not going to figure it out in one day, Miss. Fern. It might be years before you fully develop this skill." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your mind is still weak. One, from the previous events and two, those people snuffed out your light."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Practice." Miss. Peregrine said smiling.

* * *

The days at my new home were filled with discovery and excitement. I woke up every morning, very early and ate breakfast with Miss. Peregrine and went exploring my new home. I found a town across the bog. There always seemed to be something new to discover. Every time I would come home, before I even got to open the door, it would swing open. Miss. Peregrine would be standing at the door every time with a smile on her face.

"Did you have fun?" She would ask me. I always nodded. "What did you get into today?"

"Miss, I promise I didn't do anything stupid." I would say. One day though, the police came knocking on the door, and I heard Miss. Peregrine walking to do the door. I ran after her to see what was happening.

"Miss," The police said when she opened the door. "Your daughter has stolen something of the local bar."

"I did not!" I exclaimed. Miss. Peregrine looked behind her at me and glared. I kept my mouth shut.

"Continue." She said looking back at the police officer at the doorway. "We should see that the owner gets it back this evening. If not, there will be a punishment."

"I didn't do anything." I said stepping forward. "I don't steal. I didn't even go in the bar today. Kev wasn't there today! Honest! Miss. Peregrine, you have to believe me." I said.

"We'll talk about this later, Miss. Fern. Please go to your room. There will be no supper tonight." I tried to argue, but her glare was enough for me not to. I ran upstairs and shut my door. I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said sighing. The door opened and Miss. Peregrine walked in. "I didn't steal anything." I said as she came to sit on my bed.

"I know you didn't." She said putting a hand on my lap.

"Then why did you-" She put her hand up to stop me.

"I know you wouldn't steal anything, And if you did, you would go back and return it. I only wanted the officer to think that I would punish you."

"So I don't have to skip supper?" She smiled and nodded.

"It's your favorite tonight." She said leaning in and kissing my forehead. "Mary, tomorrow I am leaving for a couple of days."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have something I must do. You will still do your daily chores and yes, there will be meals every day." She said.

"Why couldn't I come with you?"

"You are safer here." She said taking my hand. "I do wish the company, but I won't allow it. It's much too dangerous out there for you." I nodded, knowing she knew best. "Go wash up for supper and I will see you in the dining room." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual and met Miss. Peregrine downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning!" She said handing me a cup of tea. "Eggs and bacon this morning?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please! That sounds wonderful." I said as I sat down at the table. When she came back, she sat across from me. "When are you leaving?" She looked at her watch.

"In about, 10 minutes." She said. "Let's go over a few things. I do not want you leaving this house."

"I can't go outside!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, dear, of course you can. But I don't want you going into town for a couple of days." She said. "I also, would like you to prepare another room. We will be gaining a guest."

"A guest? Who?"

"Her name is Olive. She is 10 years old and she needs our help." I nodded.

"Is that where you are going, Miss?" I asked. "To go get her?" Miss. Peregrine nodded as one of the older women brought over a plate. As promised, it was eggs and bacon. I smiled. "When will you be back?" I asked.

"I should be back in a couple of days."

"If it's after dark, would you wake me, when you come back?"

"Of course." She said standing up. "I must be on my way now." I got up and followed her to the front door. When she opened it, she turned back to me. I hugged her, not wanting to let go. "I'll be back." She said letting go and kissing my cheek. "Behave yourself."

* * *

The next couple of days were boring, as I wasn't allowed to go into town. I practiced my weather controlling, hoping that I could get it down. Finally, I had successfully made it stop raining and the sun was shining as it had, a couple of minutes ago. I smiled at my accomplishment. I ran into the house almost expecting Miss. Peregrine to be watching from inside the house. When I found that I was the only one in there, I frowned. I ran up the stairs to the bedroom beside mine. This would be Oilve's room. I made sure everything looked well and walked out.

"Mary dear!" A voice called from downstairs. It was Tabatha, one of the chefs. I ran downstairs. "Mary, supper is ready! Are you hungry, dear?" She asked.

"Miss. Peregrine said she would be back in a couple of days." I said. "Why isn't she back yet? Did something happen to her?"

"Your headmistress is very brave." Tabatha said. "Nothing has happened to her, I promise. It might just be taking longer than she expected. Just wait. She will be back." I smiled as she gave me a hug. I sat down at the table while she placed a plate in front of food. It was turkey and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you!" I said. After I ate, I gave my plate back to her.

"Now, go wash up for bed." She said. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I got my nightgown on and went into my bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and went to my bed. I climbed in and threw my blankets over me. I woke up to voices coming down the hallway. I sat up and tried to listen, but I couldn't hear what they were saying or who it might have been. Then my door opened and Miss. Peregrine stood at my door way.

"Miss. Peregrine!" I exclaimed getting up and running over to her. She laughed when I hugged her. "Is Olive here? Can I meet her?" I asked.

"She's very tired from our long journey. You can meet her tomorrow." She said.

"What's her peculiarity?"

"She has the ability to set things on fire."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"Not if I can help her control it." I nodded as I looked back up at her. "I'm glad you're back." I said giving her another hug.

"I'm glad to be back." She said. "If you need anything, you know where my room is." She said as she walked away. I walked back to my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss. Peregrine!" A blood curdling scream filled the air. I sat up in bed. "Help!" Another scream and then whimpering. I got up and ran into the room beside me. "Please! They're after me!" There was a 10 year old girl thrashing in her bed.

"Olive!" I said rushing over. "Olive! It's okay! You're home now. They can't hurt you!" I sat on the bed beside her. She stopped thrashing and sat up, seeming to have woken up.

"They're so scary! I can't see them, but I know they're huge!"

"I know." I said shivering at just the mere thought of them. "I know exactly how scary they are." I wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort her in anyway I could. "Tomorrow, you won't even remember them. I'll show you the house and all the secret passage ways. I'll introduce you to the kitchen ladies. They are so sweet. And sometimes they let me sample supper and dessert. But you can't let Miss. Peregrine know. She won't let us in the kitchen if she finds out."

"That sounds like so much fun! Can we go now?"

"Tomorrow. I promise, I'll show you everything I know about this house."

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I'm Mary. Pleasure to meet you, Olive."

"Can you stay with me tonight, Mary?"

"Only if you let me have some of your covers." I laughed as I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. I knew it was Miss. Peregrine. I looked over and saw her smiling at me. Olive flipped the covers over my head. "Hey!" I said as she giggled. I then felt her go limp in my arms as she fell asleep.

The next morning, I slowly released myself from the girl who was still sleeping and walked down the stairs. Miss. Peregrine was already awake and sipping her tea while sitting at the dinning room table. She saw me sit down across from her and slid the other cup to me. I smiled a 'thank you' and began sipping it.

"You're very good with her." She said after a few moments. "Especially for only being three years older than her." I just smiled. "I'm sorry you had to meet her that way."

"She dreams about them too. Why?"

"I don't know." Miss. Peregrine said sadly. "If I knew a way to stop them, I would."

"I know."

"Are you okay?" She asked after a few moments. "You're unusually quiet this morning."

"Why did they have to die, Miss. Peregrine?" She must've known what I was talking about and took my hand.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for that." She said sadly. "But do know, that I'm here for you, no matter what." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm assuming the regular breakfast for you, dear?" Tabatha said walking over with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thank you!" I smiled as she set it down. I began eating. "Oh! Miss. Peregrine! I figured out how to change the weather back! Do you want to see later today?"

"I would love to!" She smiled brightly. "I knew you could do it!" After I was done, I excused myself to put the plate in the kitchen sink. When I returned, a girl with flaming red hair hugged me.

"Hi Mary! I'm Olive!" She smiled brightly at me. "I know we met last night, but that wasn't proper. I'm sorry you had to meet me that way!"

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I led her to the dining room table. I pulled out a chair for her diagonal from Miss. Peregrine.

"I'm starving! Can I have chocolate cake?"

"Absolutely not for breakfast!" Miss. Peregrine said sternly. "Do you want pancakes or waffles?"

"Both!" I smiled.

"I'll go let Tabatha know we have a hungry girl." I laughed. Then the doorbell rang. The doorbell never rings.

"Are we expecting any visitors?" I asked as Miss. Peregrine got up. She ignored my question. I called for Tabatha, who ran over. "This girl is hungry. I'll be right back." I hurried after Miss. Peregrine to the front door. When I got there, she was holding a baby. I walked over a smiled.

"Miss. Fern, would you please take her upstairs?" Miss. Peregrine handed me the baby.

"No! She's dangerous!" A woman cried as the baby was placed in my arms. Dangerous. That's what we were. A danger to society.

"She's in good hands now. You don't have to worry." Miss. Peregrine smiled shutting the door.

"How could she be dangerous?" I asked.

"She has a mouth at the back of her head so please do be careful." Miss. Peregrine said.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"I thought you could name her." I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms.

"I like Claire." I said looking back up at the older woman. Miss. Peregrine looked at the baby in my arms.

"Welcome home, Claire." She said.

Browyn and Victor came next. Victor proved to be super strong and told us his baby sister was the same way. They came a long way, and like me, barley survived the hollowgasts. Then Emma came. Emma was lighter than air, meaning if she didn't have her lead shoes on, she would float away. She was a couple of years younger than me, at nine-years old. Then came Fiona, who could grow anything in seconds. Then there were the twins. They had masks covering their faces, making them look like clowns. They didn't say much, except grunting, but somehow, Miss. Peregrine understood every grunt. After the twins arrived, Miss. Peregrine left for a couple of days to visit another fellow Ymbryne. She came back with two more children, Horace and Hugh. Horace could dream the future and Hugh had bees living inside of him. Soon the house became extremely active and alive.

"Can I just sit here for a second?" I said walking into Miss. Peregrine's room. I laid down on her bed. I could see her smoking her pipe and looking out the window.

"Are you alright, Miss. Fern?" She asked sitting beside me and feeling my head.

"They keep coming." I grumbled. "Why can't they bother Olive or Emma? Why must it be me?"

"Mary! Come play!" Fiona called from the doorway.

"I'm afraid, Miss. Fern isn't able to play for the rest of the day. It seems she's come down with a fever!" Miss. Peregrine said.

"Oh dear! I'll go play with Emma then!" Fiona said walking away.

"I know I'm supposed to help out with them, but today just isn't that day. Is that okay?" I said yawning.

"Emma and Olive are both old enough to take care of the young ones." She said. "You just rest." She got up.

"Could you stay?" I asked grabbing her hand. She sighed and slid herself into the bed. I sat up and allowed her to wrap an arm around me. I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Go to sleep." She said quietly.

"Miss. P?"

"Hmm."

"Why do you care so much for me?"

"Mary, I'm proud of you." She said. "You are the first one I brought in, and you are exactly what Ymbrynes look for. Your story is very well known between all of us. I think highly of you because of how far you've gotten. And the best part? I get to see every step and be there." I smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Do you see me as a daughter?" She nodded as she started moving her hand up and down my arm. I felt my body relax and my eyes close. "I love you, Miss. P." I said

"I love you, too, Mary."

Most of this story will be between Mary and Miss. Peregrine. I hope you're still enjoying and leave your comments below to let me know how I'm doing!


	5. Chapter 5

"Children!" Miss. Peregrine called from the bottom of the stairs. Running footsteps could be heard from all over the house as everyone lined up. "It's time for our daily walk." She smiled. I frowned as I felt a breeze sweep across me.

"Millard?" I asked as I backed up. He grunted. "Put some clothes on!" I said.

"You're not my boss!" He said.

"Millard!" Emma said as I saw her being pushed.

"Millard, polite little boys do not go on walks nude." Miss. Peregrine scolded.

"Miss. Peregrine, it's so hot outside!" She glared. "Alright! Fine!"

"Can we just get this over with?" A boy named Enoch grumbled beside me.

"Shut up!" Hugh said hitting him in the arm.

"Stop groaning!" Olive said. "All you ever do is moan and groan."

"All of you, shut it!" I yelled. "Stop arguing."

"Come now!" Miss. Peregrine said opening the door. We all walked out following her.

"Mary!" Fiona cried out. I looked behind me. Fiona was running over to me. She grabbed my hand. I smiled at the seven-year old girl. She had come a long way since her first day. She wouldn't talk to anyone, even Miss. Peregrine. Somehow, her parents had both died and she ended up here. She would cry out in the middle of the night for almost two years. Now, all she ever did was talk. We got along pretty well. I helped her in the garden a lot of times.

"Miss. Peregrine," a voice called breaking my thoughts. It was Bronwyn. "Could you tell us a story?" By now we were almost home.

"What kind of story?" Miss. Peregrine asked.

"Could you tell us Mary's story again?" Claire asked, as her face lit up. I smiled. Every time she got excited, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I think Mary should tell it this time." Miss. Peregrine said looking back at me. By now, we were walking through the front yard of the house. "What do you think?" She asked me. I nodded as everyone sat down on a patch of grass. Everyone except Enoch. He had already rushed into the house.

"Start from the beginning!" Bronwyn exclaimed.

"That's where she was gonna start." Her brother, Victor, said hitting her in the arm.

"It began when I was three." I said sitting down on the ground in front of them. Miss. Peregrine stood behind me as if she were a watch bird, watching over her flock. I occasionally got gasps of terror as I told them about the scary monsters that took away my friends. "And then, I saw Miss. Peregrine."

"But you didn't know it was her at first!" Fiona said.

"You thought she was a monster!" Claire said.

"I didn't know who to trust anymore. I was alone, in the woods and scared."

"Then what happened?" Claire asked as if she she had never heard the story before. They had heard this story many times before.

"I began running away from her, fearing what would happen if I didn't."

"You tripped didn't you?"

"Yes. I did, Bronwyn. I hit my head and blacked out for awhile." I heard more gasps. "But Miss. Peregrine found me again, and brought me here."

"I'm so glad she found you!" Claire said lunging toward me with a hug. I laughed. Everyone else followed and soon, I had all of them latched onto me.

"I am too." I said quietly as I felt a raindrop.

"It's raining!" Fiona squealed getting up. Right after she said that, it began pouring.

"Mary!" Olive cried in annoyance. "Make it stop!" Everyone else got up and started running toward the house.

"Mary! Stop it! You know I don't like thunderstorms!" Millard said.

"At least it's not too hot like earlier!" I said patting him on the back as he rushed by.

"My new suit is ruined." Horace said annoyed.

"You'll get over it. And I promise, it'll dry out." I said as he rushed in. The twins were the last to come in. I could tell they weren't happy with the rain either. "Come on!" I said to them. At least it's not snowing."

"Don't you dare make it snow!" Olive said as she rushed in.

"Why not?" I asked smiling. "I actually like the snow. It's so pure and white and-"

"Cold! It's cold, Mary." Olive said punching my arm.

"Get inside." I said rubbing my arm. I glanced outside to make sure everyone was in. "Miss. Peregrine!" I called out. "There's someone out there!"

* * *

"Abe Portman at your service." A scrawny looking boy said, smiling. He held out his hand for me to shake. I ignored it.

"I'm sorry, is that supposed to mean something to me?" I asked as he got up from the couch. I pushed him back down. "You don't even look peculiar. How can I trust you?"

"Miss. Fern, please be kind! He's our guest!" Miss. Peregrine said coming into the room. She handed the boy a cup of tea.

"No offense, Miss. Peregrine, but we don't know him!" I argued.

"As why I said he's our guest!" She said glaring at me. "We make our guests feel welcome."

"I will-" I started.

"Miss. Fern, am I not the headmistress?" Miss. Peregrine said causing me to sit.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Now, Mr. Portman-"

"I can see the monsters." Abe said standing up. "My parents sent me here, hoping I could be safe. Please don't make me leave!"

"The monsters?" I asked getting up. "You can see them?" He nodded. "You led them here?"

"No! We took a ferry to this island. We were told about this home. My parents paid someone to bring me here."

"Mr. Portman, please have a seat." Miss. Peregrine said. "Miss. Fern, I would like to discuss some things alone with our guest. Please make sure Olive and Emma are alright with the others as they can be quite a handful." I nodded as I got up to leave.

"Miss. Fern?" Abe called.

"Mary, my name is Mary." I said looking back at him.

"Mary, I don't mean you harm." I glared at him as I walked away. I ran outside to my tree I always sat under. I slumped down. Emma ran over.

"Mary, what's wrong?" She asked sitting beside me.

"I don't trust that boy." I said looking back at the house. "I feel like bad things are gonna happen because of him."

"He's new." She said taking my hand.

"That's what scares me, Emma!" I said looking at her. "We haven't had anyone new here since Enoch! That was four years ago!"

"Mary, what are you thinking?" Emma asked scared.

"They're watching us. They're watching us very closely and waiting to pounce."

* * *

As it turned out, Abe Portman fit right in. He was very talkative and had a lot to say about what was happening around the world. He was from America, so his world was completely different from everyone else's. He told us a war was starting. It would be called War World II. We gasped as he told us about all the airplanes in his country, bombing what they could.

"They won't come here, will they?" Claire asked.

"They shouldn't! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Enoch said.

"Alright Children!" Miss. Peregrine said. "Time for bed!" Everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the dinning room. I helped Miss. Peregrine collect the plates. We took them into the kitchen and set them down, thanking the older women for supper. Tabatha smiled as she grabbed the plates and began washing. We both walked out of the kitchen. Miss. Peregrine took my arm and sat me down in a chair.

"Are you alright?" She asked sitting beside me.

"I must be tired." I said getting up.

"Miss. Fern," She said grabbing my arm again. "You have been off all day. Is something bothering you?" I shook my head.

"Like I said, I must be tired." I said pulling away. "Thank you for the supper." She frowned at me, not satisfied with my answer.

"It's about Abe, isn't it?" She asked. I looked back at her. "Mary, is there something I should know?"

"I don't know." I said as tears came to my eyes.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't trust him." I said sitting down in a chair.

"He's new. We have to give him a chance."

"He came out of nowhere!" I said. "You didn't even know about him! You usually always know if a peculiar is coming."

"Mary, nothing bad will happen as long as I am here."

"And what if you're not?" I asked. She adjusted herself uncomfortably. "What if they come get you?"

"Is that what this is about?" She asked.

"Ever since, Abe walked through those doors, something felt off. Look, he can stay here, I don't care, but please promise me that you will be safe." I looked at her. "I can't lose you, Miss. Peregrine. You're all I have." The older woman hugged me.

"I'll be just fine." She said pulling away. "Now," she said getting up. "Let's make our rounds and make sure everyone is comfortable in their beds. I'm sure Claire will want a bedtime story."

 **Abe Portman has arrived, may the chaos begin! As always, thank you! Credit to where it belongs, and happy reading! New chapter up tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 3, 1943**  
I woke up and made my rounds, making sure everything was still in order. It was still too early for everyone to be awake, but this was the only time I could spend time with Miss. Peregrine before the day started. She and I would have a cup of tea every morning together while she filled me in on what was going on in the outside world. I heard sniffling coming from Claire's room. I walked in and sat on her bed. She sat up and began whimpering.

"Claire," I said rubbing her back. "You're okay!" She rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up. "Come!" I said. "Let's go eat some breakfast with the headmistress." I picked her up and walked downstairs. Miss. Peregrine smiled as she saw us and handed me a cup of tea.

"Good morning!" She said kissing both of our foreheads. Claire sniffled as she hugged me closer. "Claire, did you have another bad dream?" She asked. Claire nodded. I sighed kissing her forehead. "The usual for breakfast?"

"Miss. P, can I have blueberry pancakes?" Claire asked excitedly. She then seemed to forget about the dream.

"Of course!" Miss. Peregrine looked said smiling. She looked at me.

"Bacon and eggs." I smiled as I sat Claire down in her seat. I followed Miss. Peregrine into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Alright, you?"

"Yes." She smiled looking at me. "Is anyone else awake?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I said. "Just Claire." I sighed.

"You alright?" She asked as she walked up to Tabatha. "Blueberry pancakes and Mary's regular." She said smiling. She looked back at me concerned.

"Miss. Peregrine," I said quietly. "Do you ever fear the future?"

"Where is this coming from?" She asked.

"It's just...everything here is all I ever wanted, but it seems too perfect."

"Mary, you can't focus on that. You have to focus on the present."

"What happens if they find us?"

"That is not going to happen." Miss. Peregrine said. "You've seen horrors in your past, Mary, but I promise I will keep you safe. You know this!"

"I know, I just...I guess I just needed to hear it again." I smiled as I hugged her.

"There you are!" Emma said walking into the kitchen. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fiona had a bad dream and she doesn't want to get out of bed. She thinks something is under it and she won't get out until you or Miss. Peregrine check." I sighed.

"I'll handle it." Miss. Peregrine said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm assuming everyone is awake now?" She asked Emma, who nodded. "Help Mary get breakfast out. I guess it's an early morning, then." She looked at me apologetically and walked away.

"Right then," Emma said walking up to Tabatha, who had plates with food. Emma and I took two out at a time out and began placing them down in front of the hungry children. Bronwyn hit her brother as he tried to steal her food. Claire was eating normally this morning. Probably so she could actually taste the food. Emma and I went back for more plates as Fiona and Miss. Peregrine rushed in. I handed a plate to Fiona. Enoch slumped in his chair as he watched everyone eat.

"Miss. Peregrine, what are we doing today?" Claire asked.

"Can we watch a film later?" Bronwyn asked.

"Miss. Peregrine, may we play soccer?" Millard asked.

"We have the whole day ahead of us." I said. "Let's enjoy our breakfast."

* * *

Emma slid down next to me along the big tree we always sat under and opened up her book. I looked over at her, glad she had come over. I leaned back against the tree trunk and felt my eyes flutter.

"Mary!" She called after a few moments. "Can you fetch me a rope?" She was holding baby squirrel. I got up and ran to the house.

"Enoch!" I yelled through the house.

"Miss. Fern! Please don't yell!" Miss. Peregrine called.

"Sorry Miss. Peregrine!" I said as I ran up the stairs. I rushed into Enoch's room. Olive and him were watching one of his creations. "Enoch, do you have any rope?" I asked as he looked up.

"Why?" He asked. I sighed in frustration.

"I don't have time for your interrogations. Do you have some or not?" Olive ran over to his shelves and found one. She handed it to me. I smiled and dan back downstairs.

"Who is running in the house?" I heard Miss. Peregrine call as I rushed outside. I ran over to Emma, who was still holding the baby squirrel. I heard running footsteps and looked beside me to see Abe.

"Alright then, wrap the rope around me!" Emma said. Once I was done, she unhooked her shoes. "Ready?" She asked. "Hold on tight!" I nodded as she did the last buckle. She started going up into the tree. She put the baby back and I began pulling her down. Once she buckled herself back up, she looked at me and smiled. Then looked at Abe.

"That was impressive." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes. I knew Abe liked Emma a lot, but I also knew Emma. She was cautious and didn't rush into anything. She only smiled at him before slipping down the tree. I followed. After a couple of hours, the lunch bell rang. We all ran inside and ran into the dinning room.

"Miss. Peregrine! Emma and Mary saved a baby squirrel today!" Claire called out during lunch. The headmistress took a bite of her sandwich.

"It really wasn't that special." Emma said blushing.

"I saw it!" Abe said. "The squirrel almost died but Emma saved his life."

"We just put the squirrel back in the tree." Emma said.

"Regardless," Miss. Peregrine smiled. "Very well done." She always knew how to praise us. Every time one of us accomplished something new, she would always praise us, no matter how small it may have been.

"Miss. Peregrine, can I take some of us into town later today?" I asked. Miss. Peregrine turned to look at me.

"I suppose." She said after a few moments.

"Oh! Can I come?" Everyone called at the same time. They all began shouting, arguing on who would go with me. I rolled my eyes.

"A few of you can go with Miss. Fern today!" Miss. Peregrine called in the chaos. "Claire, Fiona, and Hugh will go today." She said. "And then I'll pick some for tomorrow. Too many children going at once can be suspicious." There were groans of disappointment and disapproval. "Enoch, would you help me with the dishes?" She asked as Enoch started to get up. He mumbled something. "Unless, you have important business to attend to." I could tell he was about to argue, but the way Miss. Peregrine was looking at him, I guess he figured it was a bad idea.

"Wow!" Hugh exclaimed as planes flew over top of us. "This must be the war, Abe was talking about." He said. Claire and Fiona were at a floral shop looking for flowers for Miss. Peregrine. Once they were done, Fiona rushed back.

"How did you buy those?" I asked.

"We didn't really!" Claire said loudly.

"So you stole them?"

"I asked if we could borrow them!" Fiona said.

"Do you intend of giving them back?" I asked as we back onto the cart we brought into town.

"No, they're for Miss. Peregrine!" Claire smiled.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. "Where is my money?" I cursed and got the horse pulling the cart at a full speed.

"If you really wanted flowers, you could've just told me. I would've gotten money." I shouted.

"We're sorry!" Fiona said as we got closer to the house. I slowed the horse down and smiled. We all hopped off and ran to the house, hoping no one followed us. The door opened and Miss. Peregrine smiled.

"We got you flowers!" Claire beamed handing the older woman a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you!" Miss. Peregrine smiled brightly at us letting us in.

"We saw the planes, Miss. P!" Hugh said excitedly accidentally letting some bees out. She smiled at his excitement.

"It's almost time for supper! Go wash up. And thank you for the flowers! They're quite beautiful!" We all rushed upstairs to our bedrooms to get washed up. Once I put a nice dress on, I walked downstairs. Olive and Emma were already seated.

"Did you have a good time?" Olive asked. I nodded as the dinning started to fill up with children. Tabatha brought in a large plate. Miss. Peregrine was bringing in the regular plates. She set them at each of our spots as the rest of the children filed into the dinning room.

"Turkey and mashed potatoes tonight!" Tabatha said with a smile. There were cheers from everyone. This was defiantly a favorite. The doorbell rang. Miss. Peregrine stood up and walked away.

"I wonder who it is!" Claire said with excitement.

"I hope it's someone new!" Fiona said with a smile.

"Fiona, we don't need anymore of us here. We barley have enough room." Enoch said.

"We'll always have room for one more, Enoch. Miss. Peregrine would never turn anyone down." Fiona argued.

"Mary!" Miss. Peregrine called. I got up and rushed to the door. "You didn't tell me those flowers were stolen." She said as I walked over. The police were at the door.

"Miss. Peregrine, honest, I didn't know!" I said.

"Officer, they're young. They didn't know better." Miss. Peregrine said.

"Isn't that your duty to teach them?" The officer asked Miss. Peregrine.

"She's doing the best she can!" I said. "With a house full of children, it's hard for my mother to connect with every single one individually." I said looking back at her. She was smiling at me.

"However, officer, there will be punishment. They will not get away with this." She said.

"Alright then. Just don't let it happen again. You have a wonderful evening." The officer said. Miss. Peregrine shut the door.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked me.

"They weren't thinking about themselves. They were thinking about giving flowers to the only mother they've ever known. I didn't have the heart to say no. Yes, I could have come back asking for money, but I know questions would've been asked."

"Not again." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled.

* * *

"Mary! Miss. Peregrine!" Someone screamed. There were planes flying above us causing the young ones to not be able to sleep.

"Miss. Peregrine!" Another voice screamed.

"Children!" Miss. Peregrine called. Everyone ran out of their bedrooms. "Let's go downstairs into the living room." Everyone rushed downstairs and huddled together. "Mary, come with me. I have a feeling this is the day."

"For our loop?" I asked rushing after her. She nodded as we ran outside. The sky was lit up with planes. "It's oddly pretty out." I said quietly as Emma ran outside to us. She looked concerned.

"They're all shook up. Olive is with the crying ones." She said. "What's happening?"

"Miss. Peregrine, are we going to die?" I asked. Miss. Peregrine looked at me and must've saw the fear in my eyes.

"No." She said wrapping an arm around me. Emma came over too and wrapped one around us.

"I'm scared." She said. Emma was the brave one of us all. But at this moment, her guard was down. I grabbed her hand as a bomb flew out of a plane. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"Miss. Peregrine!" Emma shouted as it got closer to the house. We both started shouting and then it stopped in midair, centimeters from the house. I saw Miss. Peregrine rotate her watch. I began crying at realizing how close we had been at losing everything. Everything started to go backwards. It turned light again and then dark.

"It's September 2." She said as I hugged her. By now, Emma was shaking and crying. Miss. Peregrine brought her into the hug. "We're okay now." She said to both of us. I took a deep breath as the door opened.

"What happened?" Victor asked rushing over.

"The loop was created." I said.

"We're all safe now." Miss. Peregrine smiled. "Now off to bed all of you. Its been a long night." We all walked into the house.

"Miss. Peregrine, would you let me stay with you tonight?" Claire asked. She seemed to be shaken up the most. Miss. Peregrine smiled as she picked up the girl.

"Everyone to bed!" She called as she walked up the stairs. We all followed. Once I crawled into bed, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **Sorry I never updated last night! I fell asleep! Here's an extra long chapter. I'm not sure if I'll update tonight. I have early work tomorrow and a late night tonight! Enjoy!**?


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoying? Comment your favorite chapter! All credit to rightful owner.**

The next few weeks were different as everyone tried to adjust to the time loop. With some coaxing, I had convinced everyone to watch the loop happen. At first, they all would gasp in horror, but when they got used to it, they started cheering. Soon Miss. Peregrine started playing music with it. One night, after the loop reset, I made sure everyone was cozy in bed and made my way down the stairs into the living room where I could smell Miss. Peregrine's pipe.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked, not looking up. She was staring at the fire Olive had started in the fireplace earlier that night.

"You know I'm not going to listen, even if you tell me to." I said walking over to the couch she was on. I sat down beside her and placed my head on her shoulder. I felt her other arm move as she removed her pipe from her mouth. "Thank you for everything." I said quietly as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You're doing an awesome job."

"Am I?" She asked.

"Miss. Peregrine, you have raised all of us all by yourself. I'd say you're doing pretty good." I said. She thanked me quietly.

"Why are you still up?" She asked.

"No offense, but 9 o'clock is a bit early for me anymore." She laughed softly. "I'd be 20 in December." I said.

"I know." She said. "And I'm so proud of where you've come." I brought my legs onto the couch and allowed her to wrap her arm around me. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Mary! Would you be a referee for Hugh and I?" Millard called out. He ran over to me holding a ball.

"Or I could just play." I said grabbing the ball and throwing it in the air. I ran after it. Horace walked by to go sit under his bush. "Horace can be the referee!" I called out as I kicked the ball to Hugh.

"No thank you!" Horace said walking faster.

"Horace!"

"I've got better things to do then watch a game."

"I will!" Victor said running over. I smiled at him. He had grown into a nice gentleman. He was around my age now. I knew he didn't like it here as much, but I was glad he stayed.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile. After a few hours of playing, Miss. Peregrine called us in to wash up for dinner. One by one, we walked through the door while she counted. She smiled as I walked through and shut the door. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I hopped in the shower and felt the day's memories fade. I got out and put on a dress from my wardrobe. I grabbed the towel and dried my hair. It was still damp when I took the towel out. I brushed it out and put it into a side braid. Once I was ready, I walked down the stairs. When I opened the dinning room double doors, I saw mostly everyone sitting at the table. Miss. Peregrine was standing by her seat, waiting for the rest of us. Everyone looked at me as I walked in.

"Glad you could join us, finally." Horace said. I ignored him and proceeded to sit down in my seat.

"Have you seen Olive or Enoch?" Miss. Peregrine asked.

"Haven't seen them all day." I said as I pulled myself into the table more. "Olive has been acting rather odd lately." I said concerned.

"She's crushing on Enoch. She follows him around like a lost puppy all the time." Fiona said.

"Like you do with Hugh?" Horace asked.

"Stop being ridiculous. " Miss. Peregrine said. "I'm sure Olive is just fine." And as if on command, Olive and Enoch walked in. _Of course they're together. They always have been._ Olive and I used to be super close until Enoch arrived. And like Fiona said, she's been following him around like a lost puppy. They took a seat and everyone began eating. Tonight it was ham. After everyone was just about done, Abe cleared his throat. We all looked up at him.

"Miss. Peregrine, I've decided I'm going to join the army"

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"It means he's leaving." Enoch said.

"I have to do what's right for my country." He said. "It's still my home."

"Your home is here." Emma said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I'm old enough and I need to do this."

"Abe, we'll talk about this later." Miss. Peregrine said. "Everyone get ready for a movie!" I sighed as I got up collecting plates. I placed them in sink in the kitchen and walked out. I ran upstairs to hear shouting back and forth. I could hear Fiona's voice. Enoch would go next. And then occasionally Olive.

"Stop fussing, Fiona!" Enoch said as I saw him and Olive walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" I asked as they rushed past me. Enoch slammed into my shoulder. "Enoch!" He ignored me and walked into his bedroom, closing the door. I walked into Fiona's room. She was sitting on her bed crying. _Fiona never cries._

"I'm sorry!" She said wiping her eyes. She stood up. "I'm supposed to be strong." I sighed as I walked to her door and shut it.

"Your door is shut. No one can see you crying except me." She sat down on the bed.

"I miss my mother and father."

"Where is this coming from?" I asked.

"If they were still here, I wouldn't have to be dealing with Enoch. I hate him." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk to Miss. Peregrine about it?" Fiona shook her head.

"Then I'll be known as a tattletale."

"Fiona, he has no right to treat you the way he has been." Fiona sniffled.

"Just let Miss. Peregrine know I'll be skipping the movie and reset." She said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." I sighed as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need me, let me know." I said as I got up. I walked out of her room and shut her door. I ran down the stairs.

"There you are!" Miss. Peregrine said.

"Fiona won't be joining us. She's feeling a bit ill."

"Is she alright?" I nodded as I sat down beside Victor. He smiled at me. "Alright Horace!" Miss. Peregrine said turning off the lights.

"Millard!" I heard Emma hiss. She scooted closer to Abe, who wrapped an arm around her. Over the last few weeks, since the loop, Abe and Emma have gotten closer and spent a large amount of time together. I smiled at Emma, happy that she finally found someone that made her happy. I felt someone take my hand. _Victor._ I smiled as I leaned into him. Victor finally had admitted his feelings for me a couple weeks prior and we had gotten closer. When Horace's vision was over, we all got up and ran outside, ready for the reset. Miss. Peregrine started the music and had us put on our gas masks. When it was over, she led us into the house. We made our rounds, making sure everyone was comfortable. Miss. Peregrine read Claire a bedtime story as I walked to Victor's room. He looked up from his bed and smiled. I let myself into his bed. He wrapped an arm around me.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was alright!" I said. "How about yours?"

"Nothing special." He said as there was a knock on the door. It opened and Miss. Peregrine walked in.

"You two alright?" She asked. We nodded as Victor let go of me.

"Yes Miss." He said.

"Claire asleep?" I asked.

"As soon as I began reading." She said. "If you need anything, you know where to find me." I nodded as she shut the door.

"Does she know about us?" Victor asked.

"One, she knows everything. And two, I tell her everything. So yes, she's known about us." I said. "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" He asked. I sighed.

"I guess I could." I said as I laid back down. He wrapped his arm around me as I leaned into his warmth. He kissed my cheek as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Credits to rightful owners! Happy reading.**

The next day, Miss. Peregrine called us into the living room. Abe was standing beside her with a suitcase.

"Children," she said. "Abe will be leaving us today."

"Are you going to come back?" Claire asked, clearly upset.

"I don't know." Abe said.

"Children," Miss. Peregrine said. "We are going to wish him well on his new adventure. We encourage bravery."

"It's not bravery." Enoch said. "It's stupidity."

"Enoch, you're just jealous." Millard said.

"Jealous of what? Getting myself blown up?" Enoch asked.

"Shut it!" I yelled. "Abe is leaving! Let's say goodbye and then you can go about arguing."

"Please do it elsewhere, too. My head hurts from all the bickering." Horace said. We all said our goodbyes to Abe. Emma was last. Miss. Peregrine and I left so they could be alone.

"Would you help me with supper, Mary?" Miss. Peregrine asked. I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Fine. How are you doing?" I asked as I went into the kitchen fridge and got our large bowl of salad.

"Fine as well." She smiled as she put the chicken into the oven. "Abe leaving isn't bothering you?"

"I wasn't that close to him to begin with."

"Ah. That's right, you're close with Victor. How is he?"

"He's good!" I smiled. "I know he's going to miss Abe a lot."

"This might be good for us." She said.

"Miss. Peregrine!" Fiona shouted. "Come quickly!" Miss. Peregrine stopped what she was doing and ran out of the kitchen. I followed. Enoch and Hugh were having a go at each other. Hugh's bees were covering Enoch. I saw Enoch reach up and punch Hugh.

"Enoch!" I yelled running over.

"Mary! Don't get any closer!" Emma yelled as Enoch went to punch Hugh again, but hit me instead. Seriously?

"Everyone in the living room, now!" Miss. Peregrine called. "Hugh, control your bees! They're everywhere." He apologized quickly and sucked his bees back in. Miss. Peregrine walked up to me.

"I'm fine, Miss. P." I said more annoyed with the fact that I was bleeding, than the fact that I actually got punched. "It's just a little bit of blood. I'm going to go wash up." I ran up the stairs and heard Enoch and Hugh yelling at each other about Abe. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, making sure nothing was broken. When I was satisfied, I ran back down the stairs.

"Abe is gone!" Hugh yelled rather loudly. I could hear the bees buzzing around the room as I walked in. If he got too upset, he had no control over them.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked. Everyone looked up at me. "We're supposed to be a family. Abe left because he felt brave enough to do so. He went to join the American Army! We should be proud of him. Yes, we lost a brother, but he promised to write and call. And if he can, he's going to come visit." No one knew what to say. "Abe isn't foolish. He knew what he was getting into. Now, if you all could stop bickering that would be awesome. Start acting like the family, Miss. Peregrine raised us to be. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

"I'm sorry." Hugh said looking down to the ground. "I guess we did get carried away."

"Enoch," Miss. Peregrine said looking at the older boy. He didn't say anything.

"He didn't mean any harm by it." Olive said trying to defend him.

"Don't you dare defend him in this, Olive!" Emma said angrily.

"Why not? He's just as upset as everyone else! He has feelings too!"

"Do you see anyone else punching other children because they're upset?"

"Maybe he has some issues he needs to work out." Olive said. "But don't we all?" This was the most she ever talked. "He's really trying to be a better person, but with all of you yelling at him all the time."

"Alright, everyone." Miss. Peregrine said standing up. "Everyone is sensitive right now. We have to go realize that." She sighed. "Everyone except for, Olive, Emma and Mary, it's a wonderful day outside." The younger children took that as a signal to go outside. Enoch ran upstairs while everyone else ran outside screaming and shouting in excitement. Emma sat down next to me and smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You three are my wards." She said. "You are to help care for the young." She sat down on the couch across from us. "Under any circumstances should I ever see any three of you getting into any kind of brawl with the others. Miss. Fern, you are the oldest. I expect you to be the leader. If anything goes under my nose, I expect to be told at once." I sighed in irritation. Fiona. She had no idea about the way Fiona was feeling. "Understood?" We all nodded. "You may go." She said. Emma and Olive got up.

"Miss. Peregrine," I said quietly. She looked at me. "Fiona wasn't sick last night." She looked concerned. "Enoch has been really pushing her buttons and it got to the point last night, where she told me she had wished she were with her parents and not here." I hated being the tattletale. "She told me not to tell you, but I knew I had to. Either he needs to go, or straighten up. I'm not dealing with crying children because of one boy."

"I'll talk to him." She said simply. "You can go now."

* * *

I sat down beside Emma, under our tree. She looked up from her book she was reading to look at me. She smiled.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Alright, and you?" I asked.

"I miss, Abe." She said quietly. "But other than that, I'm well." I nodded in understanding. "How are you and Victor?" She asked.

"He keeps talking about leaving, too." I said in frustration. "He says that he doesn't want to be here. He wants to grow old and have kids." Emma frowned. "He keeps asking me to come with him, but he knows I won't. This is my home, and no matter what. I can't just get up and leave. I couldn't do that to you, Olive, the kids or Miss. Peregrine."

"Have you told him that? Maybe he doesn't know the extent of it."

"I have, yes. He keeps saying that I'll change my mind."

"Mary," Emma said.

"I know, if he really wants to go, I have to let him. But he's my soulmate. I would be devastated if he left."

"We would get you through it. You know we would."

"But what if he dies out there?" I asked.

"Victor is strong."

"He's weak compared to what's out there, Emma." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"That's a risk he'll have to take." She said as she pulled me beside her. "You can't decide what he does. He decides for himself." She said.

"I know, it just sucks."

"Yes, it does." She said. "Just make sure he knows you care about him." I nodded. She looked back down at her book while I sat back, observing the children playing.

* * *

"Victor," I begged. "Please, just think about this before you go."

"I have to go." He said as he walked out of the room. "You won't even talk to Miss. Peregrine about it."

"What's there to talk about?" He asked.

"Aren't you at least going to say 'Goodbye' to the others?" I asked. "What about Bronwyn."

"Bronwyn is strong." He said. "She can handle herself."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as we reached the front door.

"I don't belong here. I belong in the real world. I'm sorry, Mary." I felt tears come to my eyes. "We don't belong together." I sobbed out a gasp.

"You don't believe that, do you?" He walked over to me and embraced me.

"Mary, I love you very deeply. But I can't give you everything you deserve. Yes, I believe we belong together, but not here. Not while we're always children."

"I can't go with you, Victor. I've told you that." He nodded.

"I understand." He leaned in to kiss me. "I'm sorry." He said after we let go. He walked toward the door.

"Victor!" I called after him. "Please be safe."

"I love you, Mary." He said smiling and walking out. I felt my body shake from the sobs I had stopped when he was with me. I felt myself fall to the ground as I cried. _He was gone._

 **I had to end it there. I'm so sorry!**?


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days were lonely without Victor. Everyone seemed to be missing him. Bronwyn was trying to be strong, but I could hear her every night crying and then Miss. Peregrine comforting her. Every morning, they would both pretend nothing had ever happened. Emma and I would always sit under our tree until the baby squirrel jumped into Emma's hand. Always like clockwork. I would help her get it back in the tree and we would sit back down watching the children play. Occasionally we would have to break up fights between the young ones. Fiona was always off exploring in the woods hoping to find something interesting. She always came back messier than I'd seen her the day before. I always scolded her, and told her to go wash up before Miss. Peregrine saw her. One day, Fiona came back screaming bloody murder. Emma and I got up and rushed over to her. She was crying hysterically. Her eyes were wide, as if she had seen a ghost. Emma tried to comfort her as much as she could while I ran to get Miss. Peregrine. I ran into the house screaming for her to come outside.

"Miss. Fern!" She cried running over. "What is going on?"

"It's Fiona! Something has happened!" Miss. Peregrine rushed outside with me as we ran over to Fiona and Emma. They were both now on the ground. Fiona was hovered in a ball with her face in her hands. Emma had her wrapped up in her arms, trying to comfort her. When Emma saw Miss. Peregrine, she untangled herself from Fiona, who looked up.

"Miss. Peregrine!" She cried giving the older woman a hug. "It was awful!"

"Fiona, what happened?" Miss. Peregrine asked as the girl let go. The older woman knelt down so she was eye level with her.

"Victor is dead. He was covered in blood and...and..." She struggled to say the last part. "He had no eyes." Emma gasped in horror. Miss. Peregrine stood up.

"Mary and Emma, please, gather the children into the house."

"But Miss. Peregrine," I tried to argue. I knew she was going to try and find Victor. She looked at me and glared. It was her famous, 'don't argue with me' look. I nodded and wrapped an arm around the crying Fiona.

"I'll be home before reset. Please make sure everyone gets fed." And she shape-shifted into a bird.

* * *

"This is all your fault." Bronwyn hissed at me. "He wouldn't have left if you would've stopped him." I felt tears fall down my face.

"I know, Wyn! I'm sorry!"

"My best friend is dead because of you?" Enoch asked.

"Miss. Fern!" Miss. Peregrine called from her bedroom. I looked toward her room. _Now I'll probably get kicked out. The monsters knew we were here now. And it was all my fault._

"Answer me." Enoch hissed.

"I'm sorry." I said walking toward the door. Tears stung my eyes as I walked out. "I'm so sorry!"

"Miss. Fern!" By now, the tears were blocking my vision. _They're right. I deserve to be taken by a hollow too. I would much rather that anyway. Maybe it would feel better than this._ I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. _Miss. Peregrine._ When we made it to her bedroom, she closed the door.

"It's all my fault." I kept saying through sobs. "Victor is dead because of me." Miss. Peregrine led me to her bed and sat me down.

"Mary," she said sternly. "You honestly don't believe that."

"Miss. Peregrine, if I would've stopped him from going, he never would have left. He never would have gotten himself killed."

"Mary, it wouldn't have mattered! He wanted to leave anyway! He didn't want to be here."

"I just helped him make the decision."

"You can't change the past. It's over! It happened." She sat down beside me and pulled me into her. "I don't blame you, Mary. I don't blame anyone." I let out a sob as I let her hold me.

"I miss him so much." I said.

"I know. Me too." She let go and cupped my face. "We've gotta be strong for them, okay?"

"Miss. Peregrine, can I stay here a few nights? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." She said kissing my forehead. "Whatever you need." I smiled.

* * *

 _Fear paced through me as I heard it behind me. Please don't take me. Please. I wanted to scream. I began running and saw all my brothers and sisters. I was leading him right toward them. No. No. No. I thought trying to think of a better plan. That was until I saw them. They were all dead with black eyes. I began crying. Then I saw Miss. Peregrine. She was dead too._ I sat up drenched in sweat. This was the third night in a row for this nightmare. I felt the tears burn my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw a figure. They were tall and slender and had a pipe hanging from their mouth. I knew it was Miss. Peregrine. She seemed to be watching me. I smiled as I laid back down knowing it was just another bad dream and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and rolled over on the bed. I sat up.

"Good morning." A voice sang. I looked up to see Miss. Peregrine sitting in a chair beside me.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"We look after our young, Miss. Fern. No matter the cost."

"Did I-"

"Yes, you had another bad dream. I knew you would tell me if you needed me, so I just made sure you went back to sleep okay."

"How many times did I wake you?" I asked.

"Just once. I stayed up the rest of the night."

"How many times did I wake up?"

"Three times." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Dear, why are you apologizing?" She asked.

"Miss. Peregrine, I'm supposed to be strong for the others. I feel so weak."

"Miss. Fern, the nighttime brings out the worst of our minds. We are weakest at night. You have shown the children that, yes death is very hard to deal with, and that it takes time to overcome. But you've also shown them to not let it consume you. You're a strong woman, Mary and you've overcome much more than I'd ever hope for. Don't let these dreams make you think you're weak. You are not weak." I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. "You are so amazing, my love." She walked over and gave me a hug. "And I love you so much."

"I love you, too." I said smiling in the hug.

* * *

"Mary," Bronwyn said during supper one night. "I'm sorry for blaming you for Victor's death." I smiled at her.

"It's alright, Bronwyn." I said. She shoveled a spoonful of corn into her mouth.

"Miss. Peregrine, could Olive and I go into town for a little while?" Emma asked.

"As long as your back before reset." Miss. Peregrine said as the phone rang.

"Mary, dear would you answer that?" I nodded as I got up from the table. I walked out of the dinning room and into the hallway where the phone was. I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello! It's Abe."

"Hello, Abe! How is it going down there?"

"Pretty good. How is Emma? And everyone else?"

"Uhm...it's good down here." I said. "Emma is fine." I couldn't tell him the truth.

"How are the boys?" He asked. "Victor and Enoch?"

"Abe, I've gotta go! Miss. Peregrine is calling me. I'll talk to you later." I said as the tears welded up in my eyes.

"Wish her well for me!" He said as I hung up.

"Will do..." I said quietly as I placed the phone back on the table. I heard the dinning room doors open and Miss. Peregrine walked over. "Abe wishes you well. He had to go." I said smiling. "Do you need help with cleaning up dinner? I know without the kitchen ladies, it's been kind of hectic."

"I'll be fine." She said. "Are you alright?" She stepped towards me. I stepped back.

"Fine!" I said rather loudly. "I'm going outside. I need to get some air." I said walking back toward the front door. "Thank you for supper. If you need anything, let me know." I opened the door and walked out. I shut it behind me and felt myself down the door as I cried. "Victor, if you can hear me up there in Heaven, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for betraying you. I'm sorry for not coming. I promise I'll take care of Bronwyn. You just have to promise me that you won't leave me for good. I miss you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

**(Years Later)**

"Please be careful." Miss. Peregrine said taking my hand in both of hers.

"I promise to look after them." I said leaning in and kissing her cheek. She smiled when I let go. Abe's grandson, Jacob, had come to the island. Either we were in danger or he was, but we had to get him to safety before the Hollows found him or us. I had Emma, Olive, Bronwyn, Millard, and The Twins with me. "Come on guys! We gotta get moving." I said leading them toward the tunnel. We got out and left the loop.

"Mary, what happens if we stay in the future too long?" Bronwyn asked taking my hand.

"Don't worry about that." I said as we walked toward the house. Only this time, it was what everyone else saw. A broken down house with broken windows and doors. Bronwyn gasped in horror.

"Is this-"

"This is what non-peculiars see when they come to our house." Emma said as we got closer. "Watch your step!" She said walking through the debris.

"What do we do now? Wait for him?"

"He should already be here." I said. We continued walking through and picking up things we recognized.

"Guys! Shh!" Millard said suddenly. "He's here! Hide!" We all hid around corners. I peeked around one and saw him. He was a striking resemblance of Abe, if he wasn't Abe himself. I frowned as he picked something up. It was the picture Miss. Peregrine had hanging up on the dinning room hall. It was a picture of all of us. Our only one we had. He placed it on the table as he walked by. I saw him walk up the stairs. I heard Emma call him Abe a few moments later and he was running down the stairs screaming. As he was running out of Fiona's greenhouse, he tripped and fell.

"Bronwyn, can you carry him?" I asked as we all ran over. She nodded and lifted him onto her shoulders. We continued to walk toward the cave a few yards away. When we got close, Bronwyn dropped him to the ground. It took him a few moments but eventually he got up.

"You're Emma!" He said pointing to Emma. "The twins!" Emma looked at me. "And you're Mary!" He looked toward Olive. "Olive, and Bronwyn, and he's Millard!" Then he looked confused. "But you're dead. He's invisible, but he's still dead."

"None of us are dead." Millard said.

"Oh my god." He said. "Am I dead?"

"No." Emma said.

"You called me Abe back there. Why?" I looked at Emma apologetically.

"You looked like him. Just for a moment, before you started screaming, running away and concussing yourself."

"Wait, what's happening?" He asked.

"We're waiting until the coast is clear before we enter the loop." I said while Olive walked over to the boy.

"You never know who might be watching." She said placing a hand on his back, guiding him toward us. He started to stammer asking us what we were talking about.

"Please Jake!" Emma said. "Miss. Peregrine is waiting."

"She saw you on the ferry and she sent us to get you." I said leading Bronwyn into the tunnel. Jake followed us hesitantly. We walked into the tunnel. It was a long walk but eventually we made it into the loop. I took a breath of relief, as Bronwyn tightened her grip on my hand. I looked up and saw Jake spinning as if he was hearing voices. He looked at all of us for a few moments and ran. I cursed under my breath.

"Bronwyn, take the twins and get home." I said. "Tell Miss. Peregrine everything that happened. Millard, Emma and Olive let's go! He's going to the Priest Hole. That's where he's staying." We started running after him. I stopped for a moment. "Millard," I said once I realized people weren't accustomed to seeing an invisible boy.

"Fine." He muttered.

* * *

"Emma, grab that horse carriage. It doesn't look like it's being used." I said once we entered town. I grabbed Millard's clothes from him and gave them to Emma. She climbed to the drivers seat and sat down. I sat down in the carriage behind. We waited for the cue from Olive, which was setting the pub on fire. They rushed over to the carriage as Emma got the horse going. She had the horse galloping through town and once we got out, she slowed him down.

"I can't believe you're real." Jake said. "You're all real." He was smiling now.

"We have been trying to tell you." Emma said. I could see her smirking even without looking at her.

"But I'm special too!" Jake said.

"What?" I asked.

"In the pub! Olive, you saw, right? Everything was flying and breaking. And that was me!" I held in a laugh. "I was doing it with my mind."

"No, that was me." Millard said.

"Millard?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Millard answered.

"Are you naked?"

"Yeah." He said as Emma threw him his clothes. Jacob looked away disgusted as Millard started to change.

"A bomb dropped on you in 1943." Jake said.

"It IS 1943." Olive said.

"September the 3rd, 1943." Millard said.

"All day." Emma said.

"Everyday." I finished. "It's our loop." By now we were close to the house. Jake gasped as we got near to it. We got out of the carriage and began walking the rest of the way. Emma looked at me and smiled. _Home. Finally._ I smiled back. We began walking through the yard to the front door. When we got there, it opened slowly.

"Right on time!" Miss. Peregrine said with her pipe in her mouth and clock in her hand. She extended her hand out to Jake, taking her pipe out with her other. "Miss. Peregrine. Delighted to meet you." She looked at Emma and I. "I do hope I won't have the pub landlord and the police knocking on my door again. I've had to kill them twice this month. It's been terribly inconvenient."

"Millard broke a few things, that's all." Emma said looking at Millard.

"And Olive may have started a tiny fire." I said looking at Olive. Miss. Peregrine glared at us.

"But they were going to hurt Jake!" Emma said pushing Millard toward the house with her. Miss. Peregrine moved aside so we could all walk in. Olive and I followed closely behind. Emma and I walked outside from the back door and out to our tree. We slid down and began watching the kids play. After about a half hour, I stood up.

"The squirrel is coming." I said sighing. Emma stood up and grabbed her rope from the tree. I looked out toward the house. Miss. Peregrine was introducing Jake to all the children. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." I said to Emma.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up into the tree. "Where is that darn squirrel?" She muttered to herself. Miss. Peregrine reached us both with Jake behind her.

"Wait, where did Enoch and Olive go?" She asked.

"Heaven knows." Emma said looking back up into the tree.

"Enoch has been off sulking ever since we went out to get Jake." I explained. "Don't know what his problem is. Olive is probably with him." I looked behind Miss. Peregrine and saw Fiona running over to us.

"Miss. Peregrine! There's a policeman at the door! He says it's about the pub!" She said. Miss. Peregrine looked at her, then back at us and glared. I tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"We'll discuss this later." She said to us.

"If it makes you feel better, I had no part of the pub." I said. She looked me and glared.

"It wasn't their fault!" Jake said as Miss. Peregrine started to walk away. She turned around and looked at Jacob. "Honestly, they were just trying to help." Miss. Peregrine looked to Emma and then Jacob and smiled. I rolled my eyes as I followed her to the house.

"I'm sure Jacob can help you today, Emma." I called out. Miss. Peregrine chucked as she wrapped an arm around me.

"He does look like him." I said about Jake. Then it hit me. _Where is Abe? And why isn't he here with Jacob?_ "Miss. Peregrine?" I stopped after a few moments.

"Yes, he's dead." She said looking at me. "He grew up and aged." A large lump grew inside my throat.

"You were right." I said quietly. "The only way we're safe is if we stay here." She looked at me and smiled.

"I promise to do everything in my power to keep all of you safe." She said.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Jake visited a lot. I spent most of the time in the house away from Jacob and Emma. Emma had found a bird when taking Jacob back the first night and rushed it home. It had been an ymbryne. The bird was injured and I helped Miss. Peregrine bring her back to health so she could transform back into a human. When she did, we had Bronwyn take her into a spare room until she woke up. She woke up one day and started talking to us about why she was here. She told us they had raided her loop and she was on her way to tell Miss. Peregrine, but she got injured on the way. Miss. Peregrine rushed into the greenhouse where Miss. Avocet was, with Jacob and Emma following close behind.

"Oh Miss. Peregrine!" Miss. Avocet said when she saw the younger ymbryne. "They found my new loop! The children! I tried to save them!" She looked down. "But there were so many Hollows. I don't know how I escaped."

"You're safe now." Miss. Peregrine said giving the older woman a hug.

"None of us are safe." Miss. Avocet said letting go. "They set up the machine in my loop."

"They put it in the cellars of the Blackpool Tower!" Olive said.

"They're still there!" I said. Miss. Peregrine looked confused.

"Their machine?"

"The experiment." Miss. Avocet said. "They intend to do it again!"

"This time he's using more ymbrynes. He still wants to be immortal." Enoch said as Miss. Peregrine got up. She smiled as if to cover up her fear.

"Do Hollows only attack peculiars?" Jake asked.

"Of course not. They're monsters, Jake." Miss. Peregrine said looking away. I could tell she was distraught. I walked over to Emma and Olive, who looked at me for comfort. I couldn't give them any. "They'll slaughter anything in their path."

"Some sheep were killed on the island." Jake said. Miss. Peregrine turned around to look at him. "You don't think they're here already, do you?"

"Only if you led them here." I said quietly so only Emma and Olive could hear me. Emma took my hand as a reassurance. _We were going to die and it was all Jacob's fault._

"Have you seen anyone with white eyes?" Miss. Avocet asked. Jacob shook his head.

"I'm sorry children, we can't remain here." Miss. Peregrine said looking down at the ground.

"What?" Enoch exclaimed.

"Miss. Peregrine!" I exclaimed.

"We'll leave on the first ferry tomorrow morning. Pack anything of importance! Then it's sandwiches and early to bed." She walked by me giving me a sad expression before taking the twins's hands and walking out.

"Are we leaving for good?" Hugh asked following behind her.

"When are we coming back?" Bronwyn asked.

"Never." Enoch said taking her hand.

"If Miss. Peregrine isn't here tonight to reset the loop then the house gets bombed." I said walking over to Claire.

"But...our house!" She cried. I picked her up.

"Don't cry!" Miss. Avocet said.

"Miss. Peregrine will find us another house somewhere else." I waited until it was just Jacob and I in the room. "You shouldn't have come." I said frowning. "You should've just stayed in Florida." I walked away with Claire crying in my arms. I tried hushing her before Olive grabbed her from me. I smiled a thank you to her and rushed to my room I grabbed a few important items and threw them into a bag. Then I ran into Miss. Peregrine's room and shut her door. She was sitting on her bed smoking her pipe. She looked up at me and smiled softly.

"I need you to take care of them for me." She said taking out her pipe as I walked toward her bed. I sat down beside her.

"You aren't going anywhere." I said. She pulled me into her as I set my head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything. "Miss. Peregrine?" I lifted my head up.

"They're already here, Mary." She said looking at me.

"I'll go instead!" I said. She smiled at me. "Please don't leave me."

"Mary," she said bringing her hand up to my face. "My sweet, Mary." She sighed. "You can't. I'm what they need."

"Because you're an ymbryne." I felt the tears begin to freely fall now. "What can I do?"

"Don't let them fall apart." She said. "Please." I choked back a sob as I looked to the ceiling. "Mary, I believe in you."

"I don't believe in me. It's always been you, Miss. Peregrine, that's shown me who I really am. How..."

"Mary, I know who you are. I've seen you in your worst and best. I need you to believe me when I tell you this; you can do it." I nodded as she gave me a hug. She let go and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I love you, my sweet Mary." She said. "Come now. Let's go help pack."

 **So apparently my brain was ready to write this. All credit goes to the movie except my character.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I mustn't forget the calendar!" Miss. Peregrine said. "Miss. Avocet, would you fetch it from the parlor?" She asked. "Fiona! You are not bringing that with you!" It was a large flower pot.

"Miss. P!" She groaned. "It means so much to me."

"Fiona, we don't have time for this!" I said grabbing the pot and setting it on the ground. Miss. Peregrine stood up from finishing packing a bag as the door bell rang. I gulped as we all slowly walked to the stairs. Emma and I ran to the bottom. The room felt tense, as if someone snuffed out the light. Miss. Peregrine stopped and looked at Emma and I before she went to the door. She walked over and opened it. Miss. Peregrine was blocking the doorway so we couldn't see who it was.

"Miss. Peregrine, what a pleasure to meet you at last. May we come in?" _Mr. Barron._ She backed up. I could tell she was upset by the way she was moving. She was defiantly not going without a fight. Now I could see him holding Jacob hostage. "Children! Would you make your way down the stairs please?" She glared at him.

"I give orders in this house, Mr. Barron."

"Not today. You should know, Jake served his purpose. If you value his life, I suggest everyone does as their told." He said. _Or he's going to hurt us or Miss. Peregrine._ I thought as I grabbed Emma's hand. She looked at me and smiled hoping that would be enough comfort. "Children!" He called again.

"Shush!" Miss. Peregrine said angrily. "No one tells my children what to do!" She continued to glare at the older man for a few moments before turning toward us. "Children, come down here please." She said. Fiona rushed over to me as I embraced her. Miss. Peregrine looked at Emma and I.

"Miss. Peregrine-" Mr. Barron started.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." She said. "Children, for Jake's safety, we are going to listen to what Mr. Barron says. He wishes to take me with him to rendezvous in Blackpool. So for his protection, he would like me to assume bird-form, preferably caged."

"Miss. Peregrine! No!" I yelled trying to go after her. Emma grabbed my arm, cursing under her breath at me. Fiona moved uncomfortably in my arms. Miss. Peregrine looked back at me sadly.

"And he'd like you all to make your way to a lockable room, such as the parlor as he won't relieve Jake if he fears an attack could be mounted upon him once he loses leverage. Correct Mr. Barron?" She turned to face the man.

"You're sacrificing yourself and all of us for him?" Enoch asked. "For Jake?"

"Oh I'll attack him alright." I said with clenched teeth quietly enough that only Fiona and Emma could hear.

"Mr. Barron travels with a Hollow, Enoch. Once it arrives, we're all dead." She said looking to Enoch. We started walking toward the parlor as she opened the door and one by one, we said our goodbyes. I was the last one. I looked at Jacob and Mr. Barron first. Mr. Barron smiled an awful smile. I braced myself to lunge toward him until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I felt tears sting my eyes. _There has to be another way._

"It's going to be okay." She said smoothing my hair as we hugged.

"I love you." I said back. She pulled away and cupped my face in her hands. I placed my hands on top of hers.

"Take care of them." She said leaning in and kissing my forehead. She let go and gave me a slight push into the parlor. Before she shut the doors, she looked at all of us. She had tears in her eyes. "It has been my privilege to care for all of you. Goodbye my children." And she shut the doors. I felt arms wrap around me. It was Emma.

"It'll be okay. We'll get her back." Emma whispered. "I promise." I brushed her off me and ran to the parlor doors. "Mary!" She said as I slammed my fist against the door. Emma ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders pulling me back.

"This is all his fault, you know." I hissed to Emma. "If he would've just left us alone we-"

"Mary, stop! It's no one's fault!" She said. "We'll get her back!" I felt tears burn my eyes.

"I've spent almost a century with her. She's the only thing I have, and she's gone!"

"You have us." Emma said. "Come on, you've got to pull yourself together. The young ones need us." I looked back at the children. They all looked as upset as I did. I frowned as I looked back at the parlor doors. We all heard a bird screech.

"She's gone." Enoch said. I looked at the children.

"I don't want to see anymore tears. From now on, we're all going to be strong. We've got each other and we are going to fight this hollowgast. We are all peculiars. We are Miss. Peregrine's peculiars." Just as I finished, the parlor doors swung open and Mr. Barron shoved Jacob in. He shut the door halfway.

"Boo!" He said. The little ones squealed and jumped back. He smiled and shut the door again. Jacob scrambled back onto his feet.

"It's getting dark!" He said. "You'll never be able to see their shadow."

"Right!" Miss. Avocet said coming over to us. She had been hiding behind the parlor door. "Where does Miss. Peregrine keep her weapons?"

"Over here!" Enoch said rushing over to the wall.

"Shut the windows and doors! Block every entrance!" Once we were all prepared, we then waited. Miss. Avocet started talking, but no one could really hear her. And then she was grabbed by something awful. My childhood was flooding back to me as I heard screaming and chaos.

"Mary!" Jacob yelled as he pulled me back. "Don't get any closer." I could feel the tension in the room thicken. Enoch tried to run to the monster, but we all saw him being lifted into the air.

"Enoch!" I screamed then I looked to Jacob, who had Miss. Peregrine's bow gun. "Jacob! Shoot!" He hesitated while trying to get a good aim. "Jacob!" I screamed as Enoch was being thrashed around the room. I grabbed the gun. Aiming for nothing, I shot. Enoch was dropped and we heard a terrible scream. I ran over to the older boy. "Come on, Enoch!" I said grabbing his arm. I gave the bow gun back to Jacob as he started shouting commands. I picked up Claire. Emma grabbed the twin's hands and we ran to the attic.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Olive asked, holding onto Bronwyn's hand. Jacob and Emma came over. Emma had a rope tied to her and her shoes were off, so naturally, she was floating. Jacob pulled her down and set her shoes down. She slid in then and buckled them up.

"Alright," Jacob started. "Is there any sign of Mr. Barron or Miss. Peregrine."

"They must have taken the ferry!" Olive said.

"But the next ferry doesn't leave for hours! They'll already be doing the experiment." Millard said.

"Emma," I looked over to her. She looked at me as though she had given up.

"I have an idea." She said suddenly as she ran towards the water.

"Emma!" Jacob called after her.

"She knows what she's doing." I said to him. Olive walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked taking my hand. I smiled at her. Olive was the second peculiar Miss. Peregrine brought in. She had always been my favorite. No she didn't talk all the time, probably because of the horrors she had seen at such a young age, but she was incredibly smart and I gave her all the credit for being the brain of our group.

"I'm just trying to comprehend what happened." I said. "But I'll be alright." I looked at the children behind us. They were all trying to comfort each other. "We're all they have now." Olive looked back at them.

"And they're going to be just fine." She said with a smile. "You're the strongest person I've ever met, besides Miss. Peregrine. I know that, as long as you are leading us, nothing will hurt those children."

"You honestly believe that?" I asked. She nodded.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to us, Mary. I will follow you anywhere." I smiled. _Maybe Miss. Peregrine was right. Maybe I have had it in me all along._

 **Thanks for reading! I enjoy writing this. Comment below your favorite Peculiar and why!**


	12. Chapter 12

I've decided to step away from the actual story for a little bit and take a look back in the past. Enjoy! All credit to rightful owner!

"Good morning," I said sitting down next to the headmistress on the couch. "Did you sleep alright?" The headmistress looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, what about you?" Miss. Peregrine asked. "Did you have any nightmares?" I shook my head as I grabbed the book I was reading from the stand beside the couch. I leaned back and opened it up. "Breakfast?" Miss. Peregrine touched my arm lightly. I looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"Why do you think people suffer?" I asked closing the book after a few minutes. I put it back down on the table again.

"That's a broad question, Miss. Fern." Miss. Peregrine said getting up from the couch. I followed her as she briskly walked out of the parlor.

"Honestly, I can't understand why."

"There are a lot of things unknown, Miss. Fern. Sometimes it's better left that way."

"But what if we could change it?" I asked. "What if that's why we were put on this Earth? To change it for the better?"

"You are a bright girl, Miss. Fern. I'm quite sure you know by now, a lot of things do not make sense. Some of those things are not fair. But some things are extremely fair. I hope one day, you'll understand the difference. As for now, you're changing my world drastically, and I love every second of it."

"Miss. Peregrine, don't you think there's something better out there for you?"

"Like what, dear?" Miss. Peregrine asked. I could tell she was annoyed. "Miss. Fern, I am an Ymbryne because I want to be, not because I have to be. I would never choose anything different." She looked at me.

"You'd never give up on me?" I asked. "Even if you found something better?"

"Is that what this is about?" Miss. Peregrine walked over to me, and bent down. "Mary, you mean more to me than you could ever imagine. You are the reason I wake up every morning. Don't ever doubt my love for you." I sighed satisfied with her answer as she leaned in and kissed my forehead.

Olive always knew how to pull on my heartstrings. The girl had already been through too much and she was only a few years younger than me. I felt bad for her everytime I would hear her cry out at night. I knew Miss. Peregrine was taking care of her, but it still didn't make me feel good when I would hear her scream out. It never made sense to me how someone so sweet could have such a horrible past. She was so innocent and sweet. Yes, she had accidently burnt her bed once and almost set fire to her room. And yes, she had burnt Miss. Peregrine and I at least twice already, but we knew she was learning. Poor thing had thought the headmistress was going to kick her out when she had burned her. Though, Miss. Peregrine eased her fears easily by laughing at the fact that she got burnt. She had promised the girl she would be there for life. Olive seemed content with that.

"Do you know what time it is?" Miss. Peregrine asked sitting on the couch beside me.

"That's an odd question coming from an ymbryne." I said smartly. She glared at me.

"Everyone else is in bed. Rules still apply to you." She said as she stood up. "To bed!" She pointed toward the stairs.

"Please let me stay up a little longer. I'm a lot older than them." I whined. "I turn 18 next month."

"Emma is only three years younger than you. Go to bed." She said pointing up stairs again. I stood up defeated. I wasn't going to win this fight.

"I'm not five, you old bird." I muttered walking past her. I walked toward the steps.

"No, you're not, but I'm still your guardian and I still demand your respect." I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face her.

"Did you hear me?" I asked.

"I hear everything, Miss. Fern. Remember? I'm just an old bird." She said smirking. "Go before I come up with a clever punishment for your disrespect." I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, closing my door behind me.

"Emma, I swear, I've thought of every possible scenario," I said as I brought her back down to the ground. I could hear Emma sigh in frustration.

"That just can't be right, Mary."

"Then why did he send you that picture?" I said as she landed on the ground. She bent down to buckle her shoes. She knew I was right. Abe had found someone else to share his life with. "He's living his life. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but-"

"Emma, you're here, he's there. He's happy, right?"

"He could've told me."

"He's telling you now." I said as Emma hung up her rope around the tree. "Emma, I'm sorry. I do wish-"

"Don't." Emma said holding up her hand to me. I sighed as we began walking to the house. We walked up to the front door and opened it. "You best wash up before supper." She said looking down at the dirty dress I was wearing.

"What time is it?" I asked as Emma looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Almost 5." I sighed as I walked up the stairs.

"Emma," I said stopping and turning around to look at her. "Everything will work itself out." Emma only nodded as I finished walking up the stairs.

"Miss. Peregrine will know what to do!" I heard Fiona say.

"The bird is busy with that hollowgast." Millard said. I could see him pacing the parlor, even though my head was down. "She should almost be done, but then it'll be time for her to make supper. We have to think this through ourselves."

"Millard," I said through gritted teeth. "It's in our best interest to just tell the bird everything that happened." I said. We had just come back from one of our 'Raid the Village' game and Olive had set fire to the pub. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, but this time, someone was killed.

"You know that's never a good idea, Mary." Olive said. I could hear the panic in her voice. "Miss. Peregrine hates when the police come knocking on the door, and if we tell her someone died on the account of one of our stupid games that we aren't even allowed to play..." Olive shivered. "We can't tell her." She said. "She'll be so angry."

"She'll be angry if we don't tell her." I said. "She's bound to find out anyway." We could hear footsteps walking into the parlor. First Emma came in and then Enoch.

"What happened?" Enoch asked.

"Mary misjudged the timing." Olive said folding her arms.

"No I didn't!" I argued standing up. "You could totally see that someone was IN the pub before you-" Olive shoved a hand over my mouth.

"How bad is it this time?" Enoch asked. No one answered him.

"What happened?" Emma asked. Millard looked at me hoping I'd be the one to spill our secret. "Someone say something, or I'll go fetch Miss. Peregrine."

"Nothing TOO bad." Millard said hoping that make him be quiet. I groaned as I leaned my weight on my other leg. I crossed my arms as Olive took her hand off my mouth.

"Enoch, it's really bad." I said looking down at the ground.

"Mary did it!" Olive said.

"You're the one who set the bloody pub on fire!" I shot back at her. "If you would just learn how to control your fire, maybe we wouldn't be in this situiation."

"Maybe if you weren't so bloody ignorant we wouldn't be." She shot back. The parlor doors opened and Miss. Peregrine walked in. "Now you've done it." Olive whispered to me shoving me in shoulder with her own.

"What is going on?" She asked walking up to us. Her eyes were wide with concern. She looked at each of us individually until one of us broke. I felt my breath drop down to my feet as she turned to look at me. "Miss. Fern?" She said narrowing her eyes at me. "Do you have something to say?"

"No." I said shortly. She looked to Olive.

"Mary did it." She grumbled.

"Would you stop blaming me?" I said hitting her in the arm. Miss. Peregrine's stare shot back to me. She was glaring now.

"One of you has better speak up or there will be no dinner for any of you tonight."

"It was Olive and Mary." Millard said. I could see his arm raise up toward Olive and I. "Olive set the pub on fire and-" I hit in him in the arm.

"Someone died in the fire, Miss. Peregrine." I spoke up. Miss. Peregrine at me.

"Olive set it." I mumbled.

"Why was she setting a fire anyway?"

"It was Millard's idea!" Olive said. Miss. Peregrine crossed her arms.

"You are all grounded." She said.

"I had nothing to do with this, Miss. Peregrine." Emma said.

"Who was there?"

"Olive, Millard, and Mary." She stared at the three of us.

"I am extremely disappointed in all of you." She said. "To your rooms. I don't want to see any of you out of your rooms unless you are directed to be."

"Can we at least eat supper?" Millard asked. Miss. Peregrine glared at him. And that would be a no. I sighed as we walked past her and up the stairs.

"Miss. Peregrine!" Olive cried. "Miss. Peregrine!" This was a more desperate cry,

"Olive!" Emma cried running into her bedroom. "Mary!" She must've seen me on the ground and rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I mumbled as I put my hands on the ground to try to lift myself up. I instantly regretted that decision and decided it would be best to stay on the ground. "Please leave." I said to Emma and Olive. I groaned as I felt my stomach do another flip. I clutched my stomach hoping that would calm it down.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Emma asked as I gasped at the sudden pain I got in my head. I could feel the tears falling. "Mary!" Emma had launched herself toward me, giving me a hug.

"Olive," I managed to cry. "Can you please get the bird?"

"There's no need." Olive said as I felt Emma's embrace release.

"Thank you girls." A voice said. It was Miss. Peregrine. I felt her take my hand. "Mary, take three deep breaths." She said gently rubbing my back slowly. I could feel myself struggle to take the three breaths. My chest throbbed as I felt myself clutch it in pain and cried out. Miss. Peregrine made soothing sounds as she rocked slowly. "Match your breathing with mine, Mary." She said pulling me into her lap. I placed my head on her chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. I felt my arms reach around her neck as she pulled me in closer to her. "Just let me know when you are okay. I won't leave you until I know you are."

...

Jacob Portman walked into the dinning room with Emma. Miss. Peregrine was standing at her seat and turned to look at the pair. Jake went to sit down beside Emma as she buckled herself into her seat.

"Hey!" A voice yelped. "Excuse me!"

"Millard," Miss Peregrine scolded, "Go and put some clothes on. Polite persons do not take their supper in the nude."

"Alright, alright." Millard said. We heard the chair being moved and watched the dinning room doors open. I held in a laugh as Jake began to sit down again.

"You can sit here, Jake!" Olive offered showing him an empty seat beside her. Jake ignored it and continued to sit in the seat by Emma.

"Look at Enoch." Horace said with a smirk. "He's jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? Olive can go marry Jake for all I care." Enoch said.

"Don't be mean Enoch she doesn't want to, she's just excited to have a visitor." Fiona said trying to get the boys to stop arguing as usual.

"No one is marrying anybody." Miss. Peregrine said sitting down in her seat. "Now eat up your food before it gets cold."

"Hugh!" I cried as a swarm of bees filled the air.

"Where's your net?" Emma asked swatting at bees. Hugh sighed as he grabbed his hat from underneath the table and sucked back his bees.

"Are there spaceships in your time, Jake?" Olive asked leaning forward. Her eyes grew bigger from excitement.

"It must be weird for you, Jake to be eating supper with your grandfather's friends." Fiona said.

"How long are you staying, Jake?"

"Uhm..." Jake looked at Miss. Peregrine as the room filled with chatter. "Tonight or?"

"Forever! You should stay forever!" Claire sang, her eyes lighting up. I smiled at her.

"Claire why aren't you eating?" Miss. Peregrine asked when she saw her plate of untouched food.

"She's embarrassed in front of Jake." I said to the headmistress.

"Don't be! Please!" Jake said encouraging her to eat. Miss. Peregrine and I smiled at her. The headmistress gave her a wink. Claire smiled as she picked up on of the goose legs on her plate and moved her curls with her other hand. She put the leg behind her head and let her back mouth eat it. Miss. Peregrine leaned over to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"So Jake what's your peculiarity?" Horace asked as Miss. Peregrine leaned back in her seat.

"Oh." Jake stood up straighter as if he was uncomfortable. "Um, I'm, I'm not peculiar." I gave a questioning look to the headmistress and Emma who both just smiled.

"Then how is he here?" I asked Emma in a low whisper. She just shrugged.

"And that my friends is why he will not be staying with us, no matter how hard we try to persuade him." Enoch said placing his hands on the table. Everyone began talking at once, demanding Jake should still stay. "Why would he if he doesn't have to?" Enoch continued, "He can live out there. Grow older, have a good time instead. He'll leave, just like his grandfather did."

Emma looked up, defeated. She slammed her silverware down and unbuckled herself from the chair. I grabbed her arm but she shook me off as she walked out.

"Emma!" Miss. Peregrine called after her.

"Excuse me." Millard said as Emma rushed past him. "Where is she going?" He asked as he sat down beside me now, in the empty seat Emma had left.

"That wasn't nice Enoch." Miss Peregrine scolded. "You know perfectly well why Abe left us."

"To join the army." Hugh said pointing to us.

"And then he met a lady and had a nice wedding cake and a lovely little baby." Bronwyn said with a bright smile.

"Children." Miss Peregrine said obviously trying to keep herself together. "I know you'd all like a new friend, but I'm sure Jake has plenty of his own back in Florida."

Just then the phone rang. We all smiled at each other, knowing exactly who it was. Abe. "I think, you should all get ready for movie time while I answer that." Miss Peregrine said standing and heading for the door.

"But you always let us stay for it." Claire whined, causing the headmistress to turn and look at her sharply before continuing out of the room. When she left we all got out of their seats and went to put our pajamas on.

"Abe!" Claire exclaimed as Miss. Peregrine walked into the dinning room with the phone.

"How are you, Abe?" Horace asked.

"I'm alright! It's very muddy out here." Abe said. "How is it down there? Is Emma there?"

"I'm here, Abe!" Emma called. "We're doing well. Nothing too exciting has happened."

"Abe, when will you visit?" Claire asked. I smiled at her concern.

"I hope to very soon little Claire." Abe said. I could sense him smiling. "Is Mary still there?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. Leaving my home was never a thought that occurred to me. As much as I hated the time loop sometimes, I never wanted to leave.

"Alright guys, I've got to go." Abe said sadly. We all begged him not to as Miss. Peregrine put the phone to her ear. We heard her say goodbye while she left the room.

"Okay, it's time for a movie!" She said coming back in. "Go get ready!"


	13. Chapter 13

**As we come to a close, I'm hoping everyone has enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. If you would like a second book, comment below to let me know. This will be a flashback chapter as I am trying to perfect the last few chapters. ENJOY!**

 _ **Flashback Chapter:**_  
 _"Mary, you're late." Horace said as I rushed to my seat. I could feel everyone staring at me. I probably looked awful, from the lack of sleep I've been getting and the obvious tear track down my face. I tried to rinse my face so it wasn't as bad, but it didn't help any. It's been about a week since Victor was announced dead by sweet Fiona. We've all been struggling through it, but it's taken a toll on me. And I'm pretty sure everyone noticed it._

 _"Have you been crying?" Emma asked nudging me in the shoulder. She asked it quietly so no one else could hear._

 _"I'm fine." I said looking at the headmistress. I couldn't tell if she was concerned or annoyed I was late. She didn't like when anyone was late for supper and always scolded us for it, but she didn't say a word to me. A few moments after my arrival, the chatter began again._

 _"Why did Victor leave?" Fiona asked causing the room to go silent._

 _"He didn't like it here." Emma said._

 _"Or he got tired of Mary moaning all the time about how much she misses Abe." Enoch said. I slammed my silverware down and stood up._

 _"Mary!" Miss. Peregrine scolded. "Sit down." I narrowed my eyes at Enoch as I sat down in my seat. "Enoch, no more."_

 _"And that is not why he left." I said. "He left because he didn't feel like he belonged here. There are idiots like you, who always made him feel invisible." I could hear Millard grumble something. "We all have a right to feel like we belong. Miss. Peregrine brought us all here because she wanted us to feel safe. Victor was never happy here." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "And it's because of idiots like you, Enoch." I stood up again. "I'm not hungry anymore."_

 _"Mary," Miss. Peregrine called after me as I walked out of the dining room doors. I ignored her and ran outside._

 _..._

 _"Mary!" A voice called from below the oak tree. I looked down and saw Victor smiling at me._

 _"What?" I called back to him._

 _"WIll you get down?" He asked. "I have to ask you something."_

 _"You just did." I said leaning back against the trunk of the tree._

 _"Mary, please."_

 _"What's in it for me?" I asked him closing my eyes. I heard him huff below._

 _"You're impossible." He said. I heard shuffling from below. I looked down and noticed him climbing the tree._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked him sitting up._

 _"Since you won't come to me, I'm going to come up to you."_

 _"Why do you want to talk to me so bad?" I asked as he sat next to me._

 _"Mary, I think you are a wonderful person. I really enjoy being with you. You make me feel special like I'm the only one that matters to you. I don't think you realize how much you mean to me."_

 _"Victor, I-"_

 _"I'm not done." He continued. "Ever since I got here, you have been for me on many levels. Even if it was just, 'It's okay. I understand.' when I didn't know what I was feeling. You understand me more than anyone." I smiled at him. "Okay, your turn."_

 _"Victor, I-" I started but then looked down. What do I even tell him? "Victor, I think I love you." I looked up at him. He was smiling at me._

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I leaned in and kissed him._

 _"Does that answer your question?" I asked. He smiled at me._

 _..._

 _"Mary!" Fiona ran up to Emma and I. We were under our tree as usual. "Mary! Miss. Peregrine needs to talk to you in her quarters. She says it's urgent." I frowned wondering she needed to talk about._

 _"Is she okay?" I asked standing up. Emma stood up with me._

 _"She didn't tell me anything." Fiona said. I thanked her and ran to the house. I opened the front door and walked into the house. I ran up the stairs into Miss. Peregrine's room._

 _"Miss. P, are you okay?" I asked as I saw her on the edge of her bed. I walked over and sat down beside her. She took out her pipe._

 _"Ah, Mary! I'm leaving for a couple of days. I need you to take care of the children for me. Can you do that?"_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"There was an emergency at another home. I have to get the remaining children."_

 _"Remaining?" I asked._

 _"Most of them didn't make it."_

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _"Miss. Jay's loop got raided." I gasped. "I'm counting on you, Mary. Keep them safe."_

 _"How long will you be?" I asked._

 _"I shouldn't be more than a couple of days. If I'm not back then, please call Miss. Avocet."_

 _"Miss. Peregrine."_

 _"It is very important you call her, Miss. Fern." She looked at me with concern._

 _"You'll be fine." I said giving her a hug. "How many children?"_

 _"At least two, that I know of."_

 _"Will you be careful?" Miss. Peregrine looked at me and smiled._

 _"Of course, dear. I always am." I smiled as she let me put my head on her shoulder._

 _"We'll be fine. I promise to make supper every night and to have them in bed by 8pm." She tighened her arm around me and kissed the top of my head._

 _"Thank you." She said._

 _..._

 _"Miss. Peregrine is back!" Olive exclaimed looking out the window. I rushed over and smiled._

 _"How many children did she bring back?" Fiona asked rushing over beside us._

 _"It looks like two." Olive said trying to get a better look._

 _"Come on!" I said grabbing Olive by the arm. We ran down the stairs and were greeted by Miss. Peregrine and, as Olive had said, two children. One was a taller boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a black suit. The other was a scrawny boy. He was wearing a black and yellow shirt and had bees on his face. Miss. Peregrine smiled when she saw us._

 _"Children, these are our new wards." She then looked at the two boys. "Boys, these are your new friends. Mary is the oldest, with Olive, then Emma and Fiona." She looked back to us. "Is everyone else outside?" Miss. Peregrine asked. I nodded. "This is Horace." She said pointing to the blonde boy. "And this is Hugh." Fiona walked up Hugh._

 _"Hi. Hugh. My name is Fiona. I'll take you outside to meet the others." The younger boy only smiled._

 _"Miss. Peregrine, do you have a library?" Horace asked._

 _"Come on, I'll show you." Olive said taking the boy's hand. I sighed as I watched them leave and looked back at the headmistress._

 _"How was everything around here?" She asked._

 _"It was fine." I said smiling. "What about you? Did everything go as planned?" She looked back the hallway toward the library. She narrowed her eyes in concern._

 _"It was fine." She said with a sigh._

 _"Will we be okay?" I asked._

 _"Yes, everything will be fine." She said with a smile._

 _..._

 _Miss. Peregrine sighed as she sat on the edge of my bed. She placed a cup of water on my nightstand and leaned over to feel my head._

 _"How do you feel?" She asked as she took her hand off._

" _Miserable." I said as she pulled the covers up more._

" _Your head feels very warm." She said. "Try to get some rest." She stood up and walked to the door._

 _"Miss. Peregrine, how do you do it?"_

 _"Do what, dear?" She asked as she turned around._

 _"How do you care for all of us?"_

 _"Magic." I smiled satisfied with her answer. "Now get some rest. I'll come back to check on you in a few hours." I nodded and smiled as I closed my eyes. I felt someone wake me up with a light shake. "Mary, I have some soup for you." I smiled brightly as I sat up. She lifted up my pillow so I could lean back._

 _"Thank you, Miss. Peregrine." I said. She smiled and leaned in to feel my forehead._

 _"How do you feel dear?" She asked. "You're still burning up."_

 _"I still feel miserable." I said as I took a bite of the soup._

 _"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" She asked sitting on the edge of my bed._

 _"Oh God," I said putting the bowl of soup down on the nightstand beside the bed. "I guess eating is not a good idea." I got up and ran to the bathroom. Miss. Peregrine followed me._

 _"Mary," She said I as knelt down. I felt my stomach lurch as Miss. Peregrine grabbed my hair. "You must have gotten some kind of bug over night." She said rubbing my back. I felt my stomach lurch again._

 _"I think I'm done." I said. "Miss. Peregrine, would you stay the night?"_

 _"Of course." She said helping me stand up. We walked to my bed. She pulled the covers back and helped me in. She sat down on the edge and put her hand my leg. I grabbed the bowl of soup and began eating it slowly. My door opened and Claire came in._

 _"Miss. Peregrine, is Mary going to be alright?" The girl looked at me sadly._

 _"She just needs plenty of rest." Miss. Peregrine said. "And she also needs me tonight. Is it alright if Emma or Olive read you a bedtime story?" Claire nodded and smiled._

 _"You can have Miss. Peregrine tonight. As long as you feel better tomorrow morning." I smiled at her and nodded._

 _"I already feel much better." I said. Claire smiled and walked out. I finished the last bite of the soup. Miss. Peregrine took the bowl and set it on the nightstand. She leaned over and felt my head._

 _"You do feel much better. And you defiantly aren't as pale." She said. "I'm going to take this downstairs to the kitchen. And then I'm going to make sure everyone is alright. I'll be right back." She leaned in and kissed my forehead._

 _"Thank you, Miss. P." I said smiling. "You're amazing." She smiled as she walked out._

 **Okay guys! That's it! Come back for more! Next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm excited about the final chapters. :) Again, if you want a second book, comment.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Someone get Enoch!" One voice shouted. "Hurry! She's bleeding again!" _Bleeding? How was I bleeding? And what does he mean again?_ "It's going to be okay, Mary!" The same voice said. I felt an arm touch my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes to see no one there but floating clothes. _Millard._

"Millard," I said closing my eyes from the pain. "What is happening?"

"Nothing, you're fine." Millard said.

"But you said I'm bleeding." I said placing my hand on my side where it hurt the most. "What happened?"

"A wight...oh god, Mary! It was awful!" A little voice yelled. _Claire._

"She's fine." Millard hissed to the girl. "Once the bird heals, she'll be able to take care of her."

"Heals? What happened to her?" I asked trying to sit up. _Miss. Peregrine was alive but she needed help._

"Miss. Wren is taking good care of her. Please, try not to sit up." A gentle voice said placing a hand on my chest. _Olive_. I felt my eyes flutter open. "There you are!" I could see Olive smiling at me. "We've missed you."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Long enough." A gruff Scottish voice said walking over to the bed. "We almost thought we were going to lose you." It was Enoch. "But then Millard said he could hear you muttering stuff."

"Am I still bleeding?" I asked.

"Not as much." He said as I felt him sit on the bed and place a towel on my side.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Mr. Barron shot you in the side with one of the arrows from Miss. Peregrine's bow gun. We've just been keeping it covered and trying to help with the bleeding, but so far nothing is working. The bleeding has slowed majorly, but we need the bird."

 _"Don't hurt her!" I screamed running toward the headmistress. "You can hurt me, but don't you dare touch her." Mr. Barron laughed an awful laugh. I could feel Miss. Peregrine behind me. She had her hands on my shoulders. She kept trying to pull me back, but I wouldn't let her. He had to kill me to get to her._

 _"How sweet! I'm almost tempted to listen to you, but then I think...nah! She's far too important. But you have no sentimental value to me." He lifted up her gun for hollows and shot my side. I groaned as I fell to the ground. I felt arms around me instantly and then I heard shouting and the arms were gone. I cried out in pain as I felt the blood spill out. I grabbed the arrow that was now in my skin and pulled it out._

"Get Miss. Wren!" A voice yelled. "Tell her this is urgent." I could hear screaming and crying. Someone was in pain. "Mary, please wake up!" A voice called. It was as if they were from another dimension. I couldn't wake up though. _I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks as I held my side. It burned. I could feel the blood spilling out after I had pulled out the arrow. It seemed like there was even more blood._

 _"Don't touch her!" I screamed again. "Please! She's all I have!" But it was no use, as Mr. Barron and the headmistress were gone._

"What happened?" A voice called. I could hear explanations being told. I felt a hand touch my forehead. Their hand was cold. I shivered at the touch. "Everyone out!" The same voice said. _I had to try to stand up. Miss. Peregrine was going to die._ I felt myself sit up as my eyes shot open from the pain on my side. "Easy, Mary!"

"Miss. Wren?" I asked when I saw an older woman sitting on my bed. She smiled at me. "Where is Miss-"

"She's healing just fine." Miss. Wren said holding up her hand. "The children told me what you did back there. You are so brave." I let tears flood my eyes and smiled.

"Miss. Wren," I said looking up at her. "Can I see her?" Miss. Wren nodded and got up.

"First some children would like to see you." Miss. Wren said. "Children!" All of them piled into the room. I smiled weakly at all of them.

"Mary!" Bronwyn said running over to me. I smiled as she kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Mary!" Claire cried. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, Claire. I wouldn't leave you that easily." She giggled as she jumped in the bed and hugged me. I kissed her forehead and adjusted one of her bows. "I'm so glad to see you little princess." I said quietly to her. She giggled again.

"Can you stand?" Emma asked walking over. Claire came over to my side and held my hand while I brought my legs over the edge of the bed and cringed but covered it up with a smile.

"Come on, Mary. You can do this." Claire said. I looked at her and smiled. Emma grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I clutched my side and noticed it wasn't an open wound anymore.

"It's mostly just a muscle ache now. You'll still be in pain for a bit, but it's healed nicely." Miss. Wren said.

"How did you do it?" I asked.

"Ymbrynes don't share their secrets." She said with a slight smile as we left the room. "Alright children, I'm sure Mary would like some time alone with Miss. Peregrine." Miss. Wren said as she opened the door to the room across the one I was in. Miss. Wren turned to me. "She's just sleeping dear. She'll wake up soon." I nodded as I walked into the room. I looked back as Miss. Wren closed the door behind me, then looked back at the bed. Miss. Peregrine was laying down with her eyes closed. She looked almost peaceful. I walked to the bed and knelt down. I grabbed her hand and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Please wake up." I said. "I miss you so much." I paused. "You've become to be like a mother to me. Technically speaking you are...and I just want you to be okay. So please get better." I stood up and wiped my eyes. I walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets back and climbed in. I had no idea what I was doing, but I needed to be close to her. I sighed as I placed my head on her shoulder and felt my eyes close. "I love you so much, Miss. P." I said as I wrapped her arm around me.

Miss. Wren occasionally checked on me making sure I was alright. I didn't get much sleep as I was making sure Miss. Peregrine was alright. Emma or Olive would bring in food regularly. This went on for about three days. One night I woke up to someone screaming. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I felt a hand grab my arm.


End file.
